


Open Inside

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Eames, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Ariadne as Beth, Arthur as Carol, Crossover, Dead Mal as Dead Lory, Dom as Rick, Domestic Violence, Eames as Shane, M/M, Omega Arthur, Omega Eames, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Infidelity, They are Changing, Zombie Projections
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Это было какое-то наваждение, чертово возвращение проблем шестилетней давности, про которые Имс – как он думал – давно уже забыл. Больше всего он боялся, что во сне Артур столкнется с проекцией Мол, и как тогда Имс докажет, что нет, он не думал о ней все эти годы, не лелеял ее образ, да вообще едва вспомнил ее лицо?Если бы Имсу месяц назад кто-нибудь сказал, что их идеальная жизнь может с такой скоростью обрасти проблемами, он ни за что не поверил бы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: омегаверс. Я не могла решить, кто будет альфой, поэтому они меняются (натурально меняются, да, это предупреждение!);  
> домашнее насилие - чуть больше, чем упоминание;  
> измена в прошлом;  
> мальчик в белой рубашке (тут место для вашего фэйспалма)  
> Примечание: некоторым образом кроссовер с "Ходячими" - Артур как Кэрол (мужское имя Карл уже занято, что я могу поделать), Имс как Шейн, Кобб как Рик, Ариадна как Бэт, мертвая Мол как мертвая Лори.  
> Да, я очень люблю Кэрол "Напалм и Печеньки" Пелетье, это богическая женщина.

– И поэтому я решил предложить эту работу вам, – жизнерадостно закончил Доминик Кобб.

Ненадолго наступило молчание, которое Ариадна потратила на то, чтобы допить кофе и поразглядывать этого Кобба повнимательнее.

Нельзя сказать, что он ей нравился – и нельзя сказать, что не нравился. Он был _постоянный_ , крупнее и выше, чем Имс с Артуром, с яркими голубыми глазами и харизматичной улыбкой. Ариадну гораздо больше привлекали изменчивые в альфа-стадии, но сложно было не замечать, что Кобб – довольно симпатичный мужчина.

И знакомый Имса, опять же.

Решение, конечно, принимала не она – в конце февраля решения в их команде обычно принимал Артур, – но ее мнение учтут при обсуждении, а вот мнения-то пока у Ариадны не было. Просто с самого того момента, когда часы переползли на десять утра, Имс поставил на стол Артура чашку с чаем и круассан, а с ресепшена офисного здания, в котором они базировались, позвонили и сказали, что к ним посетитель, – с этого самого момента Ариадна ощущала внутренний зуд.

– Привет, – сказал «посетитель». Обращался он ко всем, но именно Имсу адресовал улыбку: – Имс, ты наверняка меня вспомнишь.

У Имса было полно знакомых, но Ариадна могла поспорить на свой обед, что это не понравится Артуру – и да, если судить по сжатым губам и прищуренным глазам, Артуру это не нравилось.

Впрочем, в это время цикла Артуру нравилось очень мало чего.

– Чем можем служить? – спросил он таким тоном, который у разумных посетителей вызывал желание отвечать сразу, без паузы и только чистую правду.

– Не пугай людей, детка, – проворковал Имс. – Давай хотя бы кофе сначала предложим?

Ну да, ему-то опасаться было нечего.

Кобб, впрочем, тоже не устрашился – должно быть, раньше не встречался с Артуром. С самым непринужденным видом он развалился в свободном кресле и начал излагать свое предложение. Признаться, звучало неплохо, словно Кобб то ли подрабатывал коммивояжером, то ли часто выступал перед аудиторией, но ненадолго Ариадна даже забыла, что видит этого человека в первый раз.

С одной стороны, работы у них сейчас не было. С другой – Артур ее и не искал. С прошлого дела не прошло и двух недель, их троих здорово потрепало, денег было больше, чем Ариадна могла спустить на шмотки, симпатичных альф и курсы по архитектуре и физике. Сегодня она пришла только потому, что Артур устроил совещание – к середине цикла его параноидальность и тяга к порядку усиливалась, – к тому же хотела немного разобрать бумаги, запаковать ненужные макеты и поболтать с Имсом.

А тут этот Кобб. Предлагающий «почти легальную» и совсем не сложную работу – и неплохой гонорар.

– У меня просто нет сейчас подходящей команды, – сказал Кобб, – и я сразу вспомнил об Имсе. У вас хорошая репутация. Я понимаю, нужно время подумать – звоните.

Его улыбкой напоследок можно было освещать футбольные стадионы, а потом он исчез за дверью, оставив их в тишине.

– Зайка, налить тебе еще чаю? – предложил Имс, когда молчание затянулось, и стало очевидно, что Артур не собирается первым его нарушать.

Артур моргнул, точно слишком глубоко погрузился в размышления, и кивнул.

– Мы откажемся, – сказал он.

Имс надул губы – трюк, который при всей естественной пухлости его рта удавался ему всего два дня за пару месяцев цикла, – и ничего не сказал. Он даже принес Артуру обещанный чай. Вернулся за свой стол, принимаясь рисовать в блокноте размашистыми и нервными движениями, надуваясь все сильнее.

– Что? – не выдержал Артур.

– Ничего.

– Имс! – Артур раздраженно вздохнул. – Что?

– Я хочу новую машину.

Артур подавился чаем.

– И при чем тут Кобб? – проницательно спросил он.

– При том, что тебе жалко денег, а когда работа сама приходит к нам в офис – ты оказываешь! А еще мне нравится Кобб.

– Да неужели? – саркастически отозвался Артур.

Ариадна покачала головой, но благоразумно промолчала. Это Имс сейчас говорит, что ему нравится Кобб, – а через две недели будет готов вырвать горло любому встречному альфе или постоянному мужчине. В стадии альфы Имс был кошмарно, просто чудовищно ревнив. И не сказать чтобы Артур не давал повода – о нет. Артур в стадии омеги был тем еще казановой.

Конечно, Ариадне нравился Артур – он, как любой изменчивый, был курьезно постоянен в своих настроениях. Тяга все контролировать нарастала в стадии альфы, к середине переходя в откровенную диктатуру, к концу скатывалась в педантизм, который в стадии омеги превращался в занудство и паранойю. Альфы и постоянные мужчины находили его неотразимым, и это, ей-богу, с точки зрения Ариадны было просто чудо – в ее представлении его экзотическая красота вчистую затмевалась тяжелым характером.

Имс, с другой стороны, не жаловался. Ну как – не жаловался… ревновал он постоянно и ужасно, а в стадии омеги – требовал от Артура внимания и подарков, капризничал и с огромным удовольствием трепал ему нервы. В представлении Ариадны они были идеальной парочкой. В те моменты, когда ей не казалось, что один из них бьет другого или мечтает отравить пару соперников.

На самом деле они и правда были неплохими ребятами. К тому же Артур блестяще разбирался в альфах и всегда давал дельные советы, как соблазнить самого сногсшибательного и неприступного красавчика, и если иногда он делал это при Имсе – что ж, у всех свои способы разнообразить семейную рутину. Ариадна всегда вспоминала это, когда Артур являлся на работу с синей от засосов шеей и прихрамывая.

– Ты сам говорил, что не хочешь сейчас работать, – с нажимом проговорил Артур, и Ариадна сообразила, что он повторяет это уже во второй раз. – Ари, ты что считаешь?

Сам по себе вопрос означал, что Артур уже отступил от категоричных позиций и готов даже обсудить варианты, так что Ариадна призадумалась. Хотя Кобб явно что-то недоговаривал, работа не казалась дельцем с подвохом. К Коббу, который работал во вполне легальной лаборатории сновидений, обратился человек, который подозревал, что в его голове побывали посторонние. Дескать, недавно его начали мучить несвойственные мысли и кошмары – почему-то с зомби. У человека несколько месяцев назад умерла жена, постоянная женщина, – чем не повод для кошмаров с точки зрения Ариадны? – но сам он продолжал настаивать на стороннем вмешательстве. Поскольку мистер Корнеги – так звали клиента – владел немаленьким бизнесом и был милитаризирован, то подозрения его, вполне возможно, имели под собой очень даже реальную почву. Кобб заявил, что погружался один раз и действительно обнаружил там зомбиапокалипсис.

– Я сам милитаризировал его полтора года назад, и тогда он был полностью здоров, никаких зомби, – Кобб улыбнулся, словно шутил, и Ариадна невольно улыбнулась в ответ, – нужно проверить, действительно ли его безопасность взломали, и для такой серьезной работы мне нужна команда.

Вот только в эту команду он отчего-то решил нанять прожженных преступников, а вовсе не милых лабораторных коллег, и на расспросы отвечал, что среди ученых просто нет людей с достаточной квалификацией и практическим опытом. Ариадне казалось, он просто не хочет светить левые подработки перед коллегами – понятное желание.

– Ну, другой работы у нас сейчас нет, – наконец сказала она. – Если нам не понравится клиент, мы всегда можем отказаться.

– Зомби – это интересно. В отличие от тех работ, что ты обычно находишь, – заявил Имс.

– За «мои» работы хорошо платят, – парировал Артур.

– Работа должна быть интересная, деньги тут не главное.

– И ты десять минут назад выпрашивал у меня машину? – возмутился Артур. Потер виски и вздохнул. – Ариадна, а как твоя интуиция? Говорит что-нибудь?

Интуиция самого Артура обычно говорила, что все будет плохо, а интуиция Имса – что все будет хорошо, поэтому команда пользовалась интуицией Ариадны. Но сейчас та сама не могла сказать, что именно чувствует. И если пять минут назад ей казалось, что Кобб что-то скрывает, то сейчас на ум пришло, что и Артур недоговаривает – он явно не хотел работать с Коббом. И это возбуждало в ней неуместное любопытство.

– Стоит попробовать, – сказала она.

Имс просиял. Ради этой улыбочки и Ариадне всегда хотелось расстараться, а Артур вообще превращался в зефирку, так что неудивительно, что тот кивнул и сказал:

– Ладно. Я согласен.

Ариадна подозревала, что дома он еще поговорит с Имсом, но ее это не касалось.

 

С Имсом и Артуром Ариадна работала вот уже четыре года. Кроме командной интуиции она была архитектором – обычно ей платили именно за это. Артур подобрал ее во время учебы в Сорбонне, правда, отнюдь не в Сорбонне они познакомились. Ариадна тогда связалась не с теми людьми, потому что учеба наскучила, мечта строить во снах казалась неосуществимой, а «не те люди» предлагали мечту на блюдечке прямо сейчас…

Короче, об обстоятельствах знакомства с Артуром Ариадна предпочитала не вспоминать: тогда он показался ей чем-то средним между Немезидой и Санта Клаусом – без бороды, зато с горящими черными глазами. Месяц спустя, когда Ариадна предавалась депрессии в компании шоколада и тупых сериалов, Артур заявился к ней домой и предложил поработать на испытательном сроке. При условии, что она закончит университет.

Ариадна не думала и пяти минут.

Еще пять минут понадобилось Имсу, чтобы покорить ее в первый рабочий день.

И Артур, и Имс были изменчивыми, они были вместе, они не особо распространялись о своем прошлом, а Ариадна расспрашивала очень осторожно. Сначала ей, постоянной женщине, было непросто уловить перемены их настроения и причудливую внутреннюю динамику, – а они считали, что непредсказуемое настроение у нее.

– Понимаешь, Имс всегда требует внимания в середине цикла, – сказал как-то Артур, и словно в ответ из соседней комнату донеслось:

– Артур, где мои наброски, а? Тебе так сложно прийти и помочь поискать?

И именно тогда до Ариадны дошло, какой странной они ее, должно быть, считают – женщину, настроение которой нельзя понять по запаху и по дню цикла. Они как-то приспосабливались к Ариадне, Ариадна приспосабливалась к ним, и сейчас, четыре года спустя, она могла сказать, что дела у них идут очень даже неплохо. Примерно шесть месяцев в году командовал Артур, тогда дела у них бывали изматывающие, зато очень дорогие. Еще шесть месяцев у руля был Имс, и он находил самую необычную и увлекательную работу – от которой порой приходилось уносить ноги, зато оставляющую потрясающие воспоминания.

Ариадна ни разу не пожалела о том своем решении.

 

*

– Ты злишься? – спросил Имс, когда молчание Артура стало невыносимым – абсолютно невыносимым, и Имс знал, что драматизирует, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В том, что Артур был раздраженным, не было ничего необычного – как и в том, что сам он был требовательным. Необычным был повод – не каждый день к ним заявлялся Доминик Кобб. – Из-за Кобба?

Артур, который уже пятнадцать минут сидел в кресле в гостиной, смерил Имса взглядом.

– В основном потому что споришь со мной при Ариадне.

Вот как. Значит, о Коббе он разговаривать не хочет – впрочем, ничего странного. Артура редко тянуло обсудить тот темный период их жизни. Имсу хотелось угодить ему и в то же время потыкать палочкой, чтобы Артур перестал уже молчать – нет, Артур не наказывал его этим молчанием, просто пытался не расплескивать дурной характер и не ссориться, но Имс все равно нервничал.

Он подошел ближе, останавливаясь совсем рядом – так, что их колени соприкасались.

– Если хочешь, могу извиниться, солнышко, – предложил он, задирая брови.

Артур порозовел, но вскинул подбородок еще выше.

– Хочу.

О, это Имс умел. Плавно опустившись на пол, он положил руки Артуру на колени, провел ладонями вверх – ткань брюк приятно щекотала кожу, а тепло тела под тканью возбуждало в Имсе уже вовсе не желание поспорить. Совсем другие желания Артур в нем возбуждал: сидящий в кресле и раскинувший колени, с этим высокомерным взглядом и сжатыми губами. Напряжение постепенно покидало его, но Имс не собирался на этом останавливаться. Он облизнулся – и растянул губы в улыбке, глядя прямо Артуру в глаза. У Артура были черные глаза, большая редкость, и Имса это заводило – обычно у изменчивых встречались желтые или оранжевые. Артур был такой _особенный_ , такой горячий, такой раздраженный и жесткий.

– О, мне так жаль, альфа, – пропел Имс, расстегивая ему брюки, оттягивая резинку трусов, принимаясь пальцами ласкать мягкий пока член. – Я был плохим мальчиком.

Имс в юности много с кем встречался и помнил, что у постоянных мужчин возбуждение наступало как-то само по себе, независимо от дня цикла, и они кучу времени проводили в состоянии возбуждения и сексуального дурмана. Но у Артура член вставал тогда, когда они занимались сексом, так что именно этим Имс и занялся – сексом, наклоняясь вперед и обхватывая головку губами, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Голова у него кружилась от упоительного чувства власти – его над Артуром, потому что Артур хотел этого, ему было это нужно, и Имс мог это дать. А еще власти Артура над ним, потому что Имс стоял на коленях, и делал все, чтобы стать _хорошим мальчиком_ , и сегодня ему хотелось подчиняться.

Он сосал, и облизывал, и дразнил губами, глядя Артуру в глаза, стонал, когда Артур окончательно утратил контроль и трахал его в рот, и, может, это стоило сделать до работы – тогда Артур не был бы таким напряженным, когда заявился Кобб, может, тогда Артур вообще не вспомнил бы про Мол, или сам Имс не стал бы упрямиться и отказался от работы, может…

Со сдавленным звуком Артур кончил, наполняя рот Имса теплым и вязким семенем – и Имс прикрыл глаза, сглатывая и выпуская вновь обмякший член изо рта. Он горел – не настолько, чтобы искать разрядки самому, но достаточно, чтобы кожа зудела. Так близко к концу цикла возбуждение Артура действовало на него опьяняюще.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что его жена погибла? – негромко спросил он. Наверное, это было не самое умное – поднимать сейчас эту тему, но Имс хотел поговорить, хотел расставить точки, а также все остальные знаки препинания. – Пару лет назад.

Артур задержал дыхание.

– В курсе, – неохотно ответил он. – Ты поэтому согласился?

– Нет. – Имс потянулся, разминая мышцы. Помог Артуру поправить одежду и снова посмотрел в глаза. – Я согласился, потому что мне все равно. Но если ты не хочешь…

– Я уже сказал «да», – отрезал Артур.

Имс сжал зубы, потому что ему было что добавить, но разумнее было бы промолчать и не давить на Артура – тот сейчас был не в самом гибком настроении. Откровенно говоря, у Артура и не бывало гибкого настроения, но в некоторые моменты он бывал чуть более сговорчив, чем во все остальные… ну, несговорчивые моменты.

– Пойду готовить ужин, – сказал Имс вместо аргументов. В конце концов, он сам настоял на согласии, разве нет?

– И приберись тут, – Артур обвел взглядом гостиную. – Какой-то чудовищный бардак.

– Конечно, солнышко.

– Я пока поработаю.

– Конечно, солнышко, – повторил Имс, улыбаясь. Он не собирался наводить порядок – все равно сам Артур завтра превратит гостиную в абсолютно стерильную комнату, несмотря на все потуги Имса в уборке, – но и спорить с Артуром было глупо. Имса можно было назвать легкомысленным, но глупым его пока никто не называл. – Иди, я позову.

Готовя еду, он думал о Мол, и о Коббе, и о том, стоила ли новая и откровенно не нужная ему машина всех этих воспоминаний и хлопот.

За ужином Артур почти ничего не съел, и он был бледнее и рассеяннее, чем Имса устраивало, так что после еды Имс мягко, но настойчиво отобрал у него ноутбук и отправил в кровать. У самого Имса смена стадий происходила безболезненно и почти незаметно, но у Артура раздражение часто заканчивалось головной болью, бледностью и дрожью, а то и дурнотой. К счастью, к этому моменту его упрямство обычно уступало под натиском усталости, так что уложить его спать было несложно.

– Спокойной ночи, Артур, – прошептал он в темноте, обнимая Артура и целуя в висок.

– Спокойной ночи, Имс, – тоже шепотом ответил Артур.

 

Когда они познакомились – юные и абсолютно бескомпромиссные начинающие преступники, – оба были в стадии альфы, и то, что они друг друга не поубивали на первой же работе, было не иначе как чудом, волшебным знаком судьбы. Тогда-то Имс этого не знал, он просто хотел вытрясти из Артура душу, заставить его заткнуться – языком Артур владел даже лучше, чем пистолетом, и нет, не в приятном смысле слова, – заставить его признать себя неправым и проигравшим. До этого Имс не считал себя неразумно агрессивным и склонным к соперничеству, но Артур… о, Артур – это было что-то.

Конечно, о романтических ухаживаниях речи не шло. Дело тогда спасло, что оба они были все же не безнадежны в работе, а может, изрядная толика чистого везения, и во время расставания Имс надеялся только, что больше никогда не встретит этого засранца.

Артур сам явился к нему на порог с предложением новой работы. В стадии омеги Артур становился чуть более покладистым – и «чуть» тут было ключевое слово, это Имс понял позже, а тогда он почему-то согласился. Наверное, потому что Артур все же хорошо работал, несмотря на отвратительный нрав, или потому что Артур действительно, невзирая на сложности и очевидную неприязнь, считал Имса крутым и хотел работать с ним. Извлекатель Артура – и его тогдашний любовник, как довольно быстро выяснил Имс, – считал, что имитатор им не нужен, Имс на самом деле считал так же, но Артур был убедителен. Он все так же язвил и критиковал, но он _пытался_ быть добрее, пытался изо всех сил, и Имсу это льстило – что Артур старается, чтобы удержать его. Артур был слишком соблазнителен, чтобы не наслаждаться его вниманием.

В одно прекрасное утро Имс пришел на работу и увидел, как Грегори целует Артура, схватив за подбородок, как по-хозяйски держит за плечо, и понял, что задыхается от ревности. Час спустя он сказал Артуру, что бросает дело. Артур просил его остаться, даже предлагал больше денег, и это было так на него непохоже, что Имс не знал, что ответить, и все же отказался. Артур не флиртовал с ним, но между ними происходило что-то странное, а Имс не хотел ломать чужие отношения.

Он просто ждал Грегори, чтобы сообщить, что уходит. Артур скрылся в дальнем углу склада переодеться, и Имс знал, что извращенец, что это непорядочно, знал, что просто хочет что-то вспоминать, коротая время в душе, знал, что если Артур поймает его, то будет в бешенстве…

Синяки и ссадины были самой неэротической картинкой, которую Имс когда-либо видел. Конечно, Артур был в бешенстве. Конечно, он не сказал Имсу правды.

Конечно, Имс никуда не ушел.

 

*

Артуру было лень работать. Такие дни бывали редко – всего раз или два за цикл, но сегодня желание остаться дома, навести наконец порядок в квартире и в голове, – это желание обуревало Артура. Он понимал в глубине души, что все дело в Коббе, но Артуру нравилось думать, что прошлое осталось в прошлом, и все это давным-давно перестало его задевать. Признавать, что это не совсем правда, было неприятно.

Возможно, все дело в смене стадии, решил Артур. Это делает его более чувствительным. Восприимчивым к любому беспорядку. А может, он просто не понимал, зачем это дело Имсу, и непонимание раздражало. Имс бывал импульсивным, но чаще он совершал странные для Артура поступки не спонтанно, а по своим глубоким внутренним причинам, и невозможность эти причины угадать нервировала Артура больше, чем он готов был признать.

Неудивительно, что с утра Артур еще ни на минуту не присел. Он позвонил и договорился о встрече с Коббом, разобрал кое-какие перепутавшиеся бумаги, успел встретиться с парой нужных людей и провести три встречи по скайпу – и все еще не чувствовал, что сделал достаточно. К счастью, ни Ариадна, ни Имс не приставали к нему, пытаясь отвлечь от рабочего угара. К счастью, повторил про себя Артур, потому что ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Имс встал прямо перед ним и велел перестать загоняться. А еще – что они все же откажутся.

Хотя тут Артур, конечно, стал бы возражать.

– Разве нам не лучше перенести все это на завтра? – единственное, что спросила Ариадна.

Она явно имела в виду, что завтра Имс возьмет все под свой контроль, и Артур сможет выдохнуть, но Артуру не хотелось бездействовать.

– Нет, – отрезал он, и спорить с ним никто не стал.

Именно поэтому в час дня они оказались в лаборатории Кобба – в компании Кобба и клиента, и лица у обоих были такие готовые к сотрудничеству, что Артур почувствовал себя участником групповой терапии.

– Это все точно как в «Ходячих мертвецах», – объяснял мистер Корнеги. В его голосе звучала неприкрытая нервозность – привлекательный желтоглазый изменчивый, со вкусом одетый и ухоженный, он казался каким-то надломленным, словно держался из последних сил. – Господи, да мне даже не нравится это шоу. Я и смотрел-то всего несколько серий, но мне снятся такие подробности, будто я видел все! Поэтому я и думаю, что кто-то меня взломал – мне делали милитаризацию, но наверняка какие-нибудь преступники способны…

Да, Артур не сомневался, что преступники способны. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Имс сказал что-нибудь, что расслабит клиента, и ему самому не пришлось открывать рот. Но Имс сегодня был притихший и погруженный в себя и вовсе не спешил забирать инициативу. Ариадна права, стоило перенести все на завтра.

Сумбур в собственной голове бесил Артура, просто выводил из себя. И пусть завтра все пройдет, но этот беспорядок…

– Мистер Корнеги, – сказал он, как он надеялся, спокойно и профессионально, – думаю, вы понимаете – это не быстрый процесс. Сегодня мы только взглянем, что происходит в вашем подсознании, чтобы представлять общую картину. Понадобится время на подготовку…

– Мистер Корнеги все понимает, – перебил Кобб. – Давайте уже начнем.

Ему-то уж точно не терпелось начать. Артур кивнул – чем раньше они погрузятся, тем раньше проснутся и смогут вернуться в офис, начинать настоящую работу. Молча и быстро он распаковал ПЭСИВ, заправил привезенным с собой сомнацином и прикрепил катетеры – оборудованию Кобба он не особо доверял. В этих лабораториях вечно были устаревшие препараты.

– Все готовы? – спросил он – и, дождавшись кивков, нажал на кнопку.

 

Артур примерно представлял себе, что происходит в сериале, которым «заразился» Корнеги, но стены комнаты, в которой он открыл глаза, показались ему совершенно незнакомыми. Крошечное помещение, половину которого занимала двухъярусная кровать – милое голубое покрывало, игрушки… игрушки?

– Что за бред? – пробормотал он, проводя пальцем по запыленной обложке книги.

«Помощь детям, пережившим насилие». У Артура не было детей, и он никогда не бывал в подобных местах. И он был один – ни звука, ни движения. Возможно, остальные были в соседней комнате, где-то рядом, но Артур не хотел кричать: Корнеги милитаризирован, и сейчас его разум набит зомби. Проверив оружие – винтовка, пистолет, нож, и Артур сразу почувствовал себя увереннее, – он выглянул за дверь. Пустой коридор с кучей стеклянных дверей и никого, мутное окно в дальнем конце пропускало полосы света, подсвечивающие пыль на полу и разбросанные вещи. Артур сжал нож и медленно двинулся вперед. Ему не нравилось это место, и не нравился этот сон, и еще меньше нравилось, что его раскидало с командой в разные места макета.

За дверями что-то шевелилось – черные тени падали на пол коридора и тянули к Артуру руки. Интересно, насколько прочным было стекло? Артуру не хотелось проверять. Он не боялся зомби, и тем более проекций-зомби, но место было какое-то подавляющее – и не особо проливало свет на проблему клиента. Его обижала жена? Он обижал жену? Какое-то значимое событие в жизни связано с таким убежищем?

Артур даже не начинал пока подготовку к делу, ограничился тем, что проверил связи с мафией и полицией, но тут он оказался явно не случайно. Теней становилось больше, они бились о двери, издавали _звуки_ , мешавшие Артуру ориентироваться, и он слишком поздно услышал шаги.

– Артур? – и нет, это был не Имс, не Ариадна и не Корнеги, это был голос, который Артур меньше всего ожидал услышать. Он резко обернулся, отступая, потому что ножа вдруг стало недостаточно, с одним ножом Артур не чувствовал себя в безопасности. – Куда ты идешь?

– Проваливай, – приказал Артур.

И выдохнул, когда проекция исчезла. Его гормоны сегодня странно взаимодействовали с сомнацином – не хватало только зловещей музыки на фоне и укуса зомби, чтобы полностью проникнуться атмосферой, и…

Стекло ближайшей двери лопнуло, проекция вывалилась на пол, медленно взгромоздилась на четвереньки, поднимая истлевшее лицо.

– Куда ты идешь, Артур? Куда?..

А, к черту! Артур достал пистолет и выпустил пулю в голову зомби, и плевать, что переполошится весь сон.

– Имс?! – закричал он. – Ариадна?! Кто-нибудь тут?

Стекла продавливались под напором одно за одном, выпуская зомби, и Артур стрелял, пока в пистолете не кончились патроны, и, что ж, в любом случае у него оставался нож.

 

– Артур, эй, Артур? – над ним склонилось лицо Имса с нахмуренными бровями и сжатыми губами, в глазах тлела обеспокоенность. – Все в порядке?

– В порядке, – сказал Артур.

– Где ты был? – Имс выпрямился и вернулся на свое место, хотя его плечи по-прежнему были напряжены. – Нас что, раскидало? Я был с Ариадной и мистером Корнеги, а вы с Коббом?

– Это было круто! – Ариадна сияла, но быстро стушевалась под кислым взглядом Корнеги – тот, видно, не считал, что зомби в его голове такие уж крутые.

– Я был не с Коббом, – сказал Артур. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности при посторонних, но и врать смысла не имело. – Это было убежище для жертв насилия.

– Что? – неестественно спокойно спросил Имс.

– Убежище, – повторил Артур, вспоминая обстановку. – Там были комнаты с кроватями и игрушки.

– Я знаю это место! – внезапно сказал Кобб. – Мол… моя жена смотрела этот сериал, – пояснил он, – ну, и я тоже смотрел – до того, как… ее не стало. В одном из сезонов Дэрил и Чарльз разыскивали Бэт, и они как раз ночевали в таком убежище. Так ты был Дэрил Диксон? – заинтересованно спросил он.

Этих героев Артур знал: Дэрил Диксон – это был парень с арбалетом, а Чарльз – тот, которого бил муж, а потом у него съели ребенка. И арбалета у себя Артур не припоминал.

– Знаете это место? – спросил он у Корнеги, чтобы не отвечать на фанатские вопросы Кобба.

– Нет, – удивленно сказал тот. – Никогда не бывал. Да я и сериал не смотрю, я говорил. Мы с мистером Имсом и мисс Лукас были на какой-то ферме. Там был сарай, полный зомби. Потом дверь открылась, зомби начали выходить, и они все орали: «Куда ты едешь? Куда ты едешь?», что-то типа того, – Корнеги передернуло, но от Артура не укрылось, что Имса передернуло тоже. – Потом мы их подожгли. Господи.

– Это было офигенно, – пробормотала себе под нос Ариадна.

Ей нравились остросюжетные сны и ужастики, так что неудивительно. Удивительно, что Имс ее восторгов не разделял.

– Ясно, – сказал Артур, чтобы что-то сказать. Хотя ему ничего не было ясно. Оставалось расспросить Кобба, но Артур не хотел делать это при клиенте. – Спасибо, мистер Корнеги. Мы как следует поработаем над вашей проблемой и снова встретимся, когда закончим подготовку.

– Тогда я пойду? – обрадовался Корнеги. Похоже, ему не терпелось отсюда сбежать – и если вообразить себе горящих зомби, то это было вполне понятное желание. – До встречи.

– Что ж, – вздохнул Артур, когда никто не захотел взять слово после ухода клиента. – Кобб, расскажете, где были?

Кобб помолчал, словно ему не хотелось раскрывать рта, но потом все же сказал:

– В тюрьме.

 

Артур не ждал от пробного погружения откровений, просто хотел представлять, с чем им придется иметь дело. И все же подсознание клиента подкидывало немало загадок: места, в которые их занесло, были все из разных сезонов, в оригинальном сериале зомби не умели разговаривать и уж точно не задавали навязчивых и невнятных вопросов. Артур уже видел такое – во сне заядлых фанатов, которые превращали свое подсознание в копии любимого сериала или книги. Но Корнеги не был фанатом – если, конечно, не скрывал пылкую любовь к зомби по какой-то непонятной причине. Фобий у него тоже не было, и Имс клялся, что Корнеги не начал биться в истерике, когда зомби поползли из сарая. Милитаризацию ему ставил Кобб, и он утверждал, что тоже не имеет представления, откуда взялись зомби.

Это было бы даже интересно, если бы к вечеру Артур не валился с ног, а еще – если бы не неприятные воспоминания, которые Кобб принес в его жизнь.

– Там была Мол, – сказал Имс, когда вышел из душа. И пояснил: – В этом сарае была Мол, жена Кобба.

Как будто Артур не знал, кто такая Мол.

– Что она делала? – спросил он.

– Ничего! Просто стояла в белом платье и говорила что-то про поезд и куда я еду, – Имс упал на кровать и перекатился на спину. – Я ее едва узнал, у меня никогда не было ее проекции. Я не хотел тебе рассказывать, – признался он, отводя глаза.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы сказать про Грегори – и не смог. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Имс начал задавать вопросы, обвинять в былых привязанностях или, наоборот, напряженно молчать, чтобы не задеть. Артур вытянулся на кровати, поворачиваясь к Имсу лицом, закрывая глаза.

– Артур? – Имс тоже повернулся к нему. – А тебе нравится Кобб?

Сон как рукой сняло.

– Нет! – рявкнул Артур. Только ревности Имса и не хватало для сегодняшнего дня. – Он постоянный!

Имс помолчал.

– А Корнеги? Он изменчивый и…

– Так, я в душ, – Артур завозился, поднимаясь, – а ты ложись спать. Может, проспишь всю дурь.

– Может, – грустно согласился Имс.

 

Проблема в том, что Артур не изменял.

Нет, проблема была, конечно, не в этом – а в том, что Имс изменял. Изменил. Один раз – он так говорил, и Артур не видел причин ему не верить, ведь сам Имс тогда не думал, что делает что-то плохое.

Ладно, это тоже была неправда – он думал, что делает плохое, иначе не стал бы скрывать все от Артура, не стал бы лгать и придумывать оправдания. Они встречались всего три месяца, Имс не хотел серьезных отношений, он хотел работать с Артуром и бонусом трахаться, потому что считал Артура достаточно красивым для второго и недостаточно невыносимым, чтобы отказаться от первого. Грегори всегда говорил, что у Артура отвратительный характер, и он был прав, поэтому Артур старался. Имс был его принцем на белом коне, ради него Артур готов был безжалостно бороться со всеми своими недостатками. Артуру удалось заманить его в команду, удалось вызвать желание – наверное, думал он, со временем Имс сможет его полюбить. Надо просто быть хорошим, надо быть идеальным, и все получится. Не то чтобы он умел быть идеальным, но если вовремя затыкаться…

Так что да, он знал, что у них пока все несерьезно – но не знал, что _настолько_ несерьезно. Трогательное крушение иллюзий, как сказал бы Грегори. Постоянная женщина, жена давнего приятеля, наверное, она была куда лучше Артура – и все же он не смог смириться. Он думал, что простит Имсу что угодно, но оказалось, что не все.

– Грегори был прав, – сказал он, когда Имс пришел домой – они с Имсом снимали квартиру для работы, и какое счастье, что работа закончилась накануне! – Я дурак. Ты меня не полюбишь. Я купил тебе билеты и перевел гонорар, заплатил за квартиру и собрал твои вещи. Я…

Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто стоял и прижимал к себе сумку, и он видел тот момент, когда Имс все осознал. Когда в его глазах появилось понимание.

– Это была ошибка, – сказал Имс.

– Я знаю, – ответил Артур. Грегори тоже считал, что он одна сплошная ошибка. – Извини.

Потом была сцена, конечно, безобразная сцена, которую память Артура милосердно стерла. Но Артур даже сейчас, шесть лет спустя, когда они с Имсом давно решили свои проблемы, когда Имс полюбил его, когда Имс больше никогда, ни единого раза даже не взглянул на другого или другую, – даже сейчас Артур помнил, что это был ужасный вечер.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы кто спросил Ариадну, она сказала бы, что в полном восторге от этого дела. Впрочем, она и без расспросов не стеснялась выражать свою радость.

– Почему мы раньше не делали ничего с зомби? – восхищалась она, разглядывая картинки с живыми мертвецами. – Артур, а если ты будешь Чарльз, то Имс тогда будет Дэрил? Мне нравится Дэрил… Черт, да всем нравится Дэрил, даже Коббу – ты заметил, он настоящий фанат, хотя и говорит, что это его жена…

– Артур не будет Чарльзом, – отрезал Имс. – Может, поработаешь немного?

Со сменой стадии его настроение тоже поменялось – и отчего-то на радикально плохое. Обычно в альфа-стадии Имс был еще более классный, чем как омега: такой же солнечный, но гораздо менее капризный. Ариадна вообще по пальцам одной руки могла пересчитать разы, когда Имс бывал в дурном настроении – обычно за мрачность и строгость у них отвечал Артур. Но сейчас Имс явно принимал свою роль альфы и лидера очень серьезно, помыкая Ариадной и опекая Артура. Ненадолго к ней в душу даже закралось подозрение, что Артур залетел, но Ариадна быстро отмахнулась от пугающей картинки. Во-первых, Артур не раз говорил, что никаких детей до тридцати, а ему было двадцать шесть, и кто угодно мог быть небрежен в контрацепции, но только не Артур, не до наступления реального апокалипсиса (и даже тогда, Ариадна была уверена, он бы что-нибудь придумал). Во-вторых, дни цикла не подходили, ежемесячные выходные они пометили в офисном календаре только на следующую неделю. И, в-третьих – ну, просто нет.

– И все же, почему зомби? – вслух сказал Артур, отвлекая Ариадну от размышлений о его потенциальной беременности. – Я охотно могу поверить, что кому-то захотелось бы обокрасть мистера Корнеги. Строго говоря, я даже могу сказать, кто именно был бы в этом заинтересован. Но зомби… – Он покрутил фотографию с полуразложившимся зомби из сериала и снова прикрепил ее к доске. – И если вор сделал это для отвода глаз, то ведь так он только привлек лишнее внимание. А если это из-за смерти жены – то откуда Корнеги знает такие подробности, как локации, да и почему среди зомби нет его жены? Это было бы… ну, хотя бы понятно.

– Какая разница, – Имс бросил на стол пачку фотографий – на верхних были те же зомби, и Ариадне _очень_ хотелось посмотреть, как Имс будет имитировать ходячего мертвеца. – В конце концов, нас наняли проверить, не взломал ли кто-то его сейф. Психотерапией пусть занимается Кобб.

– Мне просто интересно, – сказал Артур.

– И у нас есть еще время все выяснить, – тут же смягчился Имс, – просто важнее сделать так, чтобы при погружении нас снова не раскидало.

– На этот раз макет будет Ариадны, – быстро возразил Артур, все еще разглядывая фотку.

Между прочим, у Ариадны было начато аж три макета: тюрьма, потому что это было достаточно безопасное место, отгороженное от толп зомби, больница в Атланте, в которой погибла Бэт – по той же причине, и Александрия, но команда склонялась к первым двум. Путем пары тщательных расспросов удалось понять, что странные познания Корнеги ограничиваются первыми пятью сезонами. Ариадна вспомнила Нигана и порадовалась.

Время от времени в офисе появлялся Кобб и пытался принимать во всем деятельное участие, но Имс довольно быстро забалтывал его до потери ориентации в пространстве, заверял, что все идет отлично и его обязательно будут держать в курсе – и выпроваживал. Наверняка в этом играли свою роль красивые голубые глаза и милая улыбка Дома, как он просил себя называть, особенно когда эта улыбка адресовалась Артуру.

Втроем они посмотрели все серии, и Артур делал пометки – боже, он конспектировал сериал, это было самое очаровательное, что Ариадна видела в своей жизни. В оставшееся время Артур вываливал на команду горы информации о Корнеги – и погружался в сон.

Пока Ариадна не заметила, что большую часть времени Имс пытается его от этого удержать.

– Я сам проверю, – говорил он своим заботливым и совершенно неконфликтным тоном, – не беспокойся. – А иногда просто приказывал: – Займись пока теми заметками по милитаризации, окей?

Формально Имс командовал и мог приказывать, но Артур рано или поздно должен был возмутиться – молчаливо терпеть приказы было не в его характере. Нет, он спокойно подчинялся Имсу, но не когда ситуация доходила до абсурда, а сейчас она казалась немного абсурдной даже Ариадне.

Вот и теперь, стоило Артуру открыть ПЭСИВ и выдернуть трубку, как Имс положил руку на табло.

– Лучше проверить связи его жены, – сказал он, – мне они понадобятся сегодня.

– Но мне нужно…

– Артур, правда понадобятся, я ведь напоминал утром.

Он говорил мягко и ненастойчиво, но Артур отпустил трубку и сжал зубы.

– Я бы успел до вечера. И я не виноват, что макет нас раскидал, я не виноват! – Выдохнув, он сдернул с вешалки свое пальто. – И этого больше не повторится!

– Я не имел в виду… – начал Имс растерянно. – Артур, ты куда?

– Проверять связи его жены, как ты и хотел.

– Но обед…

Но Артур уже вышел. Он не хлопал дверью, ничего такого, и никто не повышал голос, но Ариадну захлестнуло ощущением ссоры, а уж что чувствовал Имс с его тонким обонянием изменчивого, можно было только гадать.

Имс опустил крышку ПЭСИВа – и вот он _хлопнул_ – и вернулся на свое место.

– Кажется, ты только что сказал, что он не выполняет свои обязанности? – заметила Ариадна.

Имс уронил голову на стол и накрыл ее руками.

– Ничего подобного, – пробормотал он.

– Кажется, у кого-то сегодня не будет секса, – безжалостно продолжила Ариадна.

Она ждала резкого ответа – ну или, по крайней мере, предложения не лезть не в свое дело, но вместо этого Имс сказал:

– Похоже на то, – и вздохнул.

 

Ариадна видела, как они ссорились – по-настоящему ссорились, только один раз, и с тех пор прошло уже больше трех лет. Грегори Саттон, этот парень был бывшим Артура – может, бывшим любовником или даже бывшим мужем, и уж точно они раньше вместе работали. Но это Ариадна узнала позднее, а тогда этот изменчивый заявился к ним в офис и сказал Имсу:

– Где Артур?

Ему было лет сорок или чуть больше, ухоженный и слегка вальяжный, он сразу не понравился Ариадне. Обычно гости – для начала – здоровались с Имсом.

– Проваливай, – сказал на это Имс.

Он тоже не то чтобы часто с порога грубил посетителям, так что Ариадна как-то сразу поняла, что кофе предлагать не стоит.

– Фу, Имс, капля вежливости не испортила бы дело – тем более после того, как ты меня обокрал, – гость улыбнулся, но как-то уж слишком неприятно. – Мне всего лишь надо перекинуться с Артуром парой слов.

Именно в этот момент дверь открылась, и в офис зашел Артур – со стаканчиком в одной руке и двумя стаканчиками в подставке в другой, и он буквально окаменел, когда увидел гостя – и тут же отмер.

– Грегори, – сказал он, проходя к столу и сгружая стаканчики.

Он не поздоровался, не задал вопроса, не подошел для рукопожатия. По нему совершенно нельзя было понять, что он думает о госте.

– Нам надо обсудить дело Рэмси, – сказал тот.

Артур засунул руки в карманы брюк, рассматривая его несколько секунд, и теперь гость уже не казался Ариадне таким самодовольным. Артур был в альфа-стадии, и только сейчас, спустя почти год совместной работы, Ариадна вдруг заметила, как он привлекателен – странная и неуместная мысль.

– Подожди снаружи, я сейчас выйду, – сказал Артур наконец.

Вот тогда-то Ариадна и слышала, как они ссорились – Имс с Артуром, и впервые она видела их такими злыми.

– Я не пущу тебя, – Имс не кричал, о нет, он шипел, как змея, тихим и убийственным тоном, – меня это достало – достало, что он постоянно находит повод!

– Мы долго вместе работали, – сквозь зубы отвечал Артур. – И мне надо – надо, Имс! – решить оставшиеся проблемы. Я не могу делать вид, что их нет, только потому что мне не нравится…

Он резко оборвал себя, наверное, вспомнив, что они не одни – но Имсу всегда было на это плевать:

– Мне плевать! – так он и сказал. – Просто скажи ему отвязаться! Я не хочу, чтобы он даже стоял рядом с тобой!

– Это мое личное дело…

– Да нихрена! Он опасен!

– Это мое личное дело, Имс! – вспылил Артур. – Я через полчаса вернусь.

Когда он вышел за дверь, Имс швырнул стаканчиком в стену, и Ариадна в первый и последний раз видела, как он делает что-то подобное. Конечно, с ней Имс это не обсуждал.

К возвращению Артура он убрал весь беспорядок.

И больше мистер Саттон у них в офисе не появлялся.

 

*

Имс сто раз уже пожалел, что взялся за эту работу – прошло всего две недели, а ему уже мерещилась Мол во всех встречных. Это было какое-то наваждение, чертово возвращение проблем шестилетней давности, про которые Имс – как он думал – давно уже забыл. Больше всего он боялся, что во сне Артур столкнется с проекцией Мол, и как тогда Имс докажет, что нет, он не думал о ней все эти годы, не лелеял ее образ, да вообще едва вспомнил ее лицо?

Правда, теперь Артур уверился, что Имс с какой-то стати перестал доверять его работе, а это было ничем не лучше, чем призрак Мол. Артур с каждым днем пах все соблазнительнее – и держался с Имсом все напряженнее, и если бы Имсу месяц назад кто-нибудь сказал, что их идеальная жизнь может с такой скоростью обрасти проблемами, он ни за что не поверил бы. Он согласился на это дело из-за денег, так он говорил себе, из-за того, что не чувствовал вины перед Коббом – и все же хотел помочь, из-за того, что зомби казались интересными… но в глубине души он не мог себя обманывать. Странное, разрушительное желание вытащить давнюю историю на свет, разложить перед Артуром и заставить говорить о ней – это желание мешалось со страхом. Теперь страх побеждал, и Имсу хотелось, но никак не удавалось замести бардак под ковер: его порыв поработать с Коббом зажил собственной жизнью, место, в которое Артур попал во сне, напугало Имса, и если бы он мог, то вернулся во времени назад и отказался от работы.

А еще улыбки Кобба и преувеличенная галантность Корнеги, похоже, считающего Артура самым обворожительным омегой на свете, – и Артур, ей-богу, был в ответ излишне мил! Артуру нравилось общество других альф, но Имс всегда мог понять, что это не всерьез, просто игра, – а сейчас Артур готов был проводить время где угодно и с кем угодно, лишь бы не с Имсом. В присутствии Имса он тут же утыкался в ноутбук, и даже ночью Имс уже трижды просыпался от бледного голубоватого света, чтобы обнаружить Артура в кресле в дальнем углу, работающим.

Пока им предстояло всего лишь пробное погружение, но Артур не слушал ни просьб, ни приказов вернуться в постель. В конце концов Имс просто оставлял его в покое.

С момента смены стадий у них еще ни разу не было секса, и это тревожило Имса не на шутку. В период между ежемесячным гоном они не особо нуждались в сексе – они нуждались в близости, в нежности и общении, но Артур ложился спать позже и вставал раньше, и если бы Имс не просыпался ночью, обнаруживая его рядом, прижавшимся тесно-тесно, – он бы вообще решил, что Артур спит в кресле. Бредовые мысли, конечно.

Имс по мере сил пытался их отгонять.

– Это пробное погружение, мистер Корнеги, – сказал он спокойно, хотя Корнеги пялился на Артура и вообще не слушал, что там объясняет Имс, – подготовительное. Основное будет через две недели, когда мы подправим макеты – надеюсь, вы понимаете, зачем нужен такой неторопливый темп.

– Конечно, мистер Имс, – отозвался Корнеги. Надо же, он все же слушал. – Я никуда не спешу.

Зато Имс спешил. Он хотел получить свой гонорар и распрощаться уже с Коббом и всеми этими зомби. Конечно, он не стал говорить об этом вслух – вместо этого он достал из сумки упаковку сомнациновых ампул и протянул ее Артуру.

– Чур я буду Бэт, – прошептала Ариадна, и на мгновение Имс позавидовал ее энтузиазму.

 

Шумели листья, чикали птицы, что-то тихо доказывал Кобб, запах травы и сырости ударил в ноздри – и это определенно был не любовно выстроенный Ариадной макет тюрьмы. Имс сжал винтовку в руках, оборачиваясь. Кобб, Ариадна, Корнеги…

– Артур? – прошипел он. Слава богу, и Артур был на месте. Сжимая нож – рукоятка в форме кастета плотно охватывала пальцы, – он оглядывался и на первый взгляд выглядел совершенно спокойным. И у него были седые волосы, точно как у Чарльза в сериале. Имс иррационально разозлился. – Что с макетом?

Артур был сновидцем, он должен был поставить макет тюрьмы, а теперь они в каком-то лесу, где на них в любой момент может навалиться орда зомби.

– Я… – Артур выпрямился, расправляя плечи, – я не знаю. Я проверю.

– Я с тобой, – тут же вызвалась Ариадна, встряхивая светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост.

– Нам надо идти всем вместе, – добавил Кобб.

У него была шляпа шерифа, а у Корнеги – красиво постриженная седая борода, хотя у изменчивых борода обычно не росла. Видимо, он изображал Хершела, который в сериале был постоянным. Вот только у Имса не было ни арбалета, ни симпатичной жилетки, и он чувствовал себя так, будто его не взяли в самодеятельность или в ролевую игру – незнакомое чувство для имитатора.

– Никто пока никуда не идет, – сказал он, добавил громче: – Артур!

Но тот уже пробирался между деревьев, подняв нож и осторожно опуская ноги, стараясь не наступать на ветки и сухую траву. Скорее всего, он вообще не слышал Имса.

За деревьями оказалось поле. Золотистые злаки колыхались под ветром медленными, красивыми волнами, стекаясь к кривоватому посеревшему от непогоды сараю. Ни фермы, ни вообще каких-либо построек, только этот сарай посреди поля, и Имсу чертовски не хотелось к нему идти, но ничего другого на горизонте не маячило. К тому же в лесу – там, откуда они пришли, – теперь слышались шорохи и глухие удары, а на кромке поля вдалеке он видел движение, и в этом проклятом зомбиапокалипсисе было не так уж много вариантов того, чем звуки и движение могут оказаться.

– Вперед, – велел он, – и поживее.

Даже радостная Ариадна немного притихла перед лицом этой угрозы, и они бросились вперед, стараясь не слишком шуметь. Сарай вырастал впереди, занимая уже полнеба, вблизи еще уродливее, чем издалека, толстая цепь на дверях – и только остановившись, Имс услышал, что внутри тоже _не тихо_. Черт, черт, черт, они двадцать минут во сне, и все уже так дерьмово, как только можно себе представить.

К счастью, к стене была приставлена хлипкая лестница – она вела прямо к небольшому окну наверху, и оставалось надеяться, что там чердак, а не кипящая зомби клоака.

– Полезайте, – Имс подтолкнул Ариадну к лестнице, и та принялась карабкаться, не заставляя себя упрашивать. Следом так же резво полез Корнеги. – Артур! – крикнул Имс. Из-за угла показался первый зомби, и Артур воткнул ему нож в голову по самую рукоятку, быстро отскакивая, чтобы его не придавило телом – и тут же бросаясь ко второму. – Артур!

Артур расправился с третьим и кинулся назад, взбираясь по лестнице следом за Имсом. Зомби все прибывали, жалкие секунды спустя они навалились на лестницу, принимаясь ее раскачивать, и каким-то чудом Имсу удалось пролезть в окно, затаскивая Артура за собой.

Наверху действительно был чердак, тонкая полоса пола, проваливающаяся в кишащее мертвецами пространство, и Корнеги с Коббом ошарашено рассматривали чудовищное зрелище, пока Ариадна хладнокровно разряжала магазин в головы ближайшим. Имс знал, что им хватит патронов успокоить каждого зомби в сарае, но что толку, если снаружи такой же ад?

– Артур, какого хрена? – раздраженно спросил он, стараясь хотя бы понизить голос, чтобы не услышал клиент. – Куда ты нас закинул…

– Я не знаю.

– …и, главное, зачем?

– Я не знаю! – отпихнув Имса, Артур достал пистолет и присоединился к Ариадне в ее бессмысленном занятии, пока Имс пытался собрать мысли и сообразить, что делать дальше.

Может, все это и не было полным провалом, но чертовски близко к тому, и самым умным, кажется, было подняться наверх и попробовать снова. На этот раз Имс сам поставит макет – старую добрую надежно огороженную тюрьму, и без толп проекций дело пойдет гораздо спокойней.

– Привет.

Незнакомый голос заставил его подпрыгнуть – точнее, знакомый голос, и еще не оборачиваясь, только увидев посеревшее от потрясения лицо Кобба, Имс уже знал, что он увидит.

 _Кого_ он увидит.

– Мол, – просипел Кобб, – что ты… что ты здесь делаешь?

Мол – в совершенно нелепом, неуместном тут белом платье, – сидела на краю чердака, свесив ноги и побалтывая ими в воздухе, прямо над головами мертвецов.

– Жду поезда, – сказала она, – как думаешь, куда он меня увезет? – Она обращалась к Коббу, но смотрела на Имса. – Куда он поедет? Куда _ты_ поедешь?

– Далеко-далеко, – прошептал Кобб.

– Кстати, – Мол посмотрела на что-то за спиной Имса и улыбнулась такой улыбкой, словно собиралась попробовать его плоти, – я не одна.

Имс ничего не успел сделать: ни вскрикнуть, ни испугаться, он успел только повернуть голову и увидеть тень рядом с Артуром, а потом тот шагнул – отшатнулся – назад и свалился прямо в ощерившуюся руками толпу. Имс стрелял, пока сон не задрожал вокруг него, пока все не померкло – и он не проснулся.

 

– Я не знаю, как это получилось, понятно? – Артур взъерошил волосы на затылке – с момента пробуждения он находился в таком перевозбужденном состоянии и оправдывался, хотя Имс ни в чем его не обвинял. Он просто спросил – один раз, господи боже! – что произошло, и теперь боялся открывать рот. Они были дома, впереди их ждали выходные, и именно сейчас Имс не хотел больше обсуждать этих зомби и уж тем более Мол. – У меня не было никаких проблем с этим макетом, но я проверю. На самом деле, я могу прямо сейчас…

– Нет, ты не можешь прямо сейчас! – возмутился Имс. – Все, рабочий день закончен. Все отдыхают.

– Я не буду отдыхать, пока не разберусь, где накосячил.

– Да какая разница?

– Но, – Артур как будто опешил. – Но ведь есть разница! Иначе ты бы не злился.

Он обхватил себя руками и пах так, словно Имс нападает на него. Артур всегда болезненно относился к ошибкам, особенно своим, но представить, что Имс хоть пальцем тронет омегу так близко к гону… Имс вообще был совершенно нормален, он и с альфами умел разговаривать, как бы сильно они его ни бесили!

И он злился не на Артура, он злился на себя из-за этой проклятой проекции, которая завелась против его воли и теперь постоянно маячила перед носом призраком былой вины. Но объяснять это Артуру значило обсуждать с ним Мол – то, чего Имсу категорически не хотелось делать. И… честно говоря, его беспокоила роль, которую выбрало подсознание Артура во сне Корнеги. Просто Имс побаивался начинать этот разговор.

– Я приготовлю ужин, – сказал он, отступая. – Попробуй отдохнуть.

 

Ночью Имс проснулся от запаха. Артур лежал рядом, его щека прижималась к предплечью Имса и казалась раскаленной. Он дышал быстро и неровно, но все еще спал, и Имс старался не шевелиться, чтобы не будить его раньше времени. Черт, ему хотелось, хотелось разбудить Артура прямо сейчас, стащить пижамные штаны и притиснуть его к себе, погружаясь в его тело, сливаясь в одно существо – все другие мысли отошли на задний план, на задворки разума. Артур был таким горячим, таким желанным, что Имса сводила с ума сама идея близости.

Артур резко вдохнул, и Имс моментально прижался губами к его рту, чувствуя, как Артур пробуждается под прикосновением, как подается навстречу, какие мягкие у него губы и твердые, возбужденные соски.

Имсу в эти дни всегда хотелось нежности и разговоров, долгой прелюдии и доказательств любви – но Артур, о, Артур любил, чтобы его трахали буквально до потери сознания, и, что ж, Имс мог о нем позаботиться.

– Ты готов, детка? – спросил он тихо, когда Артур открыл глаза – в темноте они блестели как кусочки металла, темные, голодные, – и Имс принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо, не дожидаясь ответа: Артур в такие моменты редко бывал разговорчив.

Сам Имс горел, между ног будто образовался тяжелый ком огня, и думать связно с каждым мгновением было все труднее, а с другой стороны – зачем Имсу думать? Он в своей постели со своим партнером, это не место для размышлений.

Артур завозился, стаскивая футболку, и Имс сел, помогая ему и включая ночник – ему хотелось смотреть, изучать, а не стыдливо прятаться под одеялом. Артур был таким красивым: с пятнами румянца на щеках, покрасневшими губами и сосками, напряженным животом и тяжелым, изнемогающим членом с каплями влаги на головке, и чем дольше Имс сидел и смотрел на него, не пытаясь прикоснуться, тем сильнее он стискивал простыню белыми от напряжения пальцами.

– Я нравлюсь тебе? – шепотом спросил Артур. – Имс, я…

Эта непонятно откуда берущаяся неуверенность, робость – иногда она заводила Имса до безумия, а иногда бесила, вот как сегодня. Сбросив на пол одеяло, он наклонился, целуя Артура в шею, оставляя темный засос и следы от зубов, прикусывая подбородок, обхватывая ладонями за талию и – наконец – запуская руку между ног. Горячо, там было так горячо и влажно, что Имс на секунду выпал из реальности, а когда вернулся в сознание, их бедра уже терлись друг о друга, и Артур стонал, запрокидывая голову, подставляя беззащитное горло под укусы, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда губы Имса касались его кожи – будто ему было больно или, наоборот, невыносимо хорошо.

– Да, ты мне нравишься, детка, – повторял Имс, наваливаясь сверху, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Артура, дергая его ноги наверх, – еще как нравишься, Артур, господи, как ты можешь не нравиться, надо не иметь глаз и носа, чтобы не влюбиться в тебя…

А потом Артур стиснул коленями его бока, и Имс утратил нить разговора – как в такой позиции можно что-то обсуждать? – и когда он толкнулся внутрь, в скользкую и тесную глубину, то последние связные мысли его оставили.

Первый раз во время гона всегда таким был: безумным, торопливым и жарким, как бы Артур ни пытался сдерживаться, когда был альфой, каким бы нежным и заботливым ни старался быть Имс, когда альфой был он. И сейчас Имс дергал бедрами все сильнее и быстрее, пока в паху не сжалась пружина, а в голове не стало пусто-пусто, как в наполненном гелием шарике, – а следом шарик лопнул, и Имс на мгновение погрузился во тьму.

Несколько секунд он не шевелился, пока Артур лежал под ним, тяжело дыша, все такой же напряженный, плавящийся от жара, возбужденный. Рывком скатившись, Имс перевернул его, проводя языком вдоль позвоночника, протискивая пальцы внутрь и лаская, грубовато и напористо.

– Одного альфы тебе мало, детка? – игриво сказал он, дыша Артуру в затылок. – Ты бы завел себе целый гарем, чтобы трахали тебя по очереди, – Артур отозвался стоном в подушку. Имс оторвался на минуту, выдергивая из-под кровати мешок с игрушками, вытряхивая содержимое на кровать, – посмотри, что у меня есть.

Теперь Артур уже не стонал – он вскрикнул, когда Имс продемонстрировал ему толстый черный фаллоимитатор – его любимую игрушку. Его глаза округлялись, становясь огромными, пока Имс тщательно и медленно облизывал искусственный член, и Имс старался, о, еще как – он знал, что это представление делает с Артуром.

– Господи, Имс, – прохрипел Артур наконец, призывно вскидывая бедра и обнимая подушку с такой силой, что ткань затрещала, – пожалуйста, перестань…

– Перестань что? – Имс прижал ладонью его поясницу, поглаживая ягодицы головкой игрушки.

– Перестань все! – теперь Артур извивался, крупные капли пота выступали на его спине, и Имс слизывал их, наслаждаясь вкусом. – Перестань дразнить!..

Он оборвал свою требовательную речь протяжным высоким стоном, когда Имс протиснул толстую черную головку между его ягодиц и протолкнул внутрь, плавно, но настойчиво. Нажал на основание, заставляя гладкий блестящий ствол погружаться все глубже, и, может, Артур и рад был бы что-нибудь сказать, но его сил хватало только на то, чтобы цепляться за подушку и шире раздвигать ноги.

– Через пару минут я снова буду готов, детка, – Имс ласкал себя свободной рукой, – тогда и поговорим.

Артур, похоже, его уже не слышал. Он стонал, когда Имс трахал его игрушкой, кричал, когда Имс вытянул искусственный член и заменил его своим, горячим и тяжелым, и начал толкаться, с каждым движением протискиваясь все глубже. Имсу казалось, прошло всего несколько секунд – наверное, так и было, – и Артур мелко задрожал, покрываясь испариной и втискивая бедра в Имса, и тот почувствовал, как влага просачивается между их телами вместе с новой, острой волной запаха, ненадолго выкидывающей его из реальности.

 

Имс спал меньше получаса, когда Артур сжал его запястье и слегка подергал.

– Детка, опять? – прошептал Имс.

Такое бывало, хотя прошло слишком мало времени, и Артур пах усталостью, а не возбуждением. Но Артур покачал головой – Имс уловил движение плечом, к которому прижимался лоб Артура.

– Нет.

– Принести тебе что-нибудь поесть? Или чай?

– Нет, – Артур вздохнул. – Я просто думал… об этом деле. Про Мол.

У Имса моментально заледенели все внутренности. Если он к чему и не был готов, то это к разговору про Мол – и уж тем более не сейчас, когда все их эмоции на поверхности, и они голые рядом, – и какого черта в кровати с Имсом Артур думает о работе и о Мол?

– Тебе лучше отдохнуть, а не думать о Мол, – сказал он настойчиво, – сейчас не самый подходящий момент для этого.

– У тебя для этого всегда неподходящий момент, – прошептал Артур еле слышно. И добавил: – Но я просто хотел сказать… Имс, а ты уверен, что это твоя проекция?

Имс опешил.

– А чья?

– Просто, – Артур говорил все тише, – там был еще один человек, который близко знал миссис Кобб.

Он уже спал, а Имс все продолжал думать об этом: что у него никогда не было проекции Мол, что там и правда был один человек, у которого такая проекция вполне могла быть. И еще он думал: правда ли, что у него всегда неподходящий момент, и зачем Артуру вспоминать ту давнюю гнилую историю.

 

Имс господу богу не смог бы объяснить, как так вышло, что он переспал с Мол. Нет, конечно, он понимал, как случаются такие вещи, и не собирался утверждать, что был невинным дурачком, и она его соблазнила, просто…

Просто он совершенно не собирался ни с кем спать, но алкоголя оказалось слишком много, предыдущие месяцы истончили его нервы до состояния паутинок – тонких и дергающихся от малейшего раздражителя, – а жаловаться Артуру казалось не самой лучшей идеей.

– Он ничего мне не говорит, но мы как будто втроем в постели, – бормотал он, запивая горечь слов бурбоном. – Этот Саттон не оставляет его в покое, а Артур говорит, чтобы я не лез, что меня это не касается, но почему он мне ничего не рассказывает, разве он не может хоть чуть-чуть мне доверять?..

– С чего бы? – язвительно смеялась Мол и тоже пила.

Действительно. С чего бы. Утром Имс раз восемь проверил тотем, он умолял Мол молчать, предлагал деньги и все что угодно, если никто не узнает.

Артур узнал.

– Я понимал, что недостаточно хорош, – так он сказал. Тогда Имсу это показалось сарказмом, издевкой. – Я ухожу.

Имс и представить не мог, что он уйдет к Грегори. Что после трех месяцев с Имсом сбежит назад под крылышко к старому любовнику – и он знал, знал, что виноват в интрижке, вот только и сам он чувствовал себя какой-то интрижкой, временным развлечением. Гнев так тесно мешался в нем с жалостью к себе и острым, мучительным стыдом, что Имс временами даже не мог понять, что чувствует.

– Я хочу поговорить с Артуром, – заявил он в лицо Грегори, потому что именно Грегори открыл дверь в квартиру Артура, когда Имс пришел поговорить. – Позови его.

Грегори смотрел на него как на прилипшее к ботинку дерьмо, но Имсу было наплевать.

– Артур! – крикнул Саттон. – Подойди ко мне!

Он будто подзывал собаку, и мгновением позже Артур показался в дверях прихожей – неестественно прямой, он посмотрел на Имса пустым взглядом и сказал:

– Уходи.

И что Имсу еще оставалось делать, кроме как уйти?

Так он себя оправдывал, когда на следующий день узнал от Юсуфа, что Артур в больнице с травмой головы. Имс был там через двадцать минут, и когда он увидел кучу медсестер, и охрану, и Грегори со слащаво-заботливым лицом – и Артура в голубой пижаме и с красным пожарным топором и самым спокойным голосом, что Имс слышал в своей жизни:

– Не приближайся ко мне, – вот что он сказал этим своим спокойным голосом.

Тогда Имс и понял, что он должен что-то делать.

– Артур, ты сошел с ума, – увещевал Грегори, – куда ты пойдешь? В психиатрическую лечебницу? Все видят, что ты неадекватен.

Имс отпихнул охранника с пути, подошел к Артуру и взялся за ручку топора – и, пожалуй, он в тот момент рисковал жизнью, но ему было плевать.

– Для начала, в палату.

– Не с ним, – сказал Артур, выпуская топор.

– Как угодно, – согласился Имс.

 

*

– Детка, – Имс поставил миску с виноградом на одеяло и осторожно улегся рядом, разглядывая колени Артура – как будто он стеснялся, или слишком глубоко задумался, или просто не знал, как начать разговор. – Насчет того, что ты вчера сказал.

Артур не помнил, что он вчера сказал – он много что говорил. Сейчас Артур чувствовал себя слишком усталым и рассеянным, чтобы вспоминать подробности, ему хотелось свернуться рядом с Имсом и поиграть с его волосами, поесть виноград – и, может, еще немного секса, когда он отдохнет. Но в то же время бурлящие под слоем этой усталости мысли не давали расслабиться и забыть обо всем.

– Про проекцию, – спохватился Имс, когда Артур ничего не ответил, – что она может быть не моя. – Он оторвал виноградину и сунул в рот, взял еще одну и поднес к губам Артура. – У меня никогда не было проекции Мол, она для меня ничего не значила, я говорил.

Да, Имс это говорил – в те редкие моменты давным-давно, когда они все-таки обсуждали Мол. Имс не говорил, почему же тогда он вообще с ней переспал, что в ней было такого, чего ему не мог дать до безумия влюбленный Артур. Наверное, она была мягкой и никогда не перечила, наверное, у нее не бывало плохого настроения, она не злилась и не говорила грубости, не была слишком требовательной в постели и не совершала ошибок. Артур совсем не знал Мол, но наверняка она была идеальной – иначе почему?

И если бы она не была чужой женой…

Артур знал, что ничего хорошего от этих навязчивых мыслей не будет, но отбросить их порой бывало довольно трудно. Особенно когда гон делал Артура таким беспомощным, зависимым и уязвимым для обид.

– Да, я помню, – с трудом собрался он. Виноград был сладкий, и Артур вдруг почувствовал, что голоден. – Я подумал, что у Кобба тоже может быть проекция. Он что-то недоговаривает, и он смог поставить милитаризацию, но почему-то в одиночку не может проверить, не взломали ли ее? Разве это не подозрительно?

Имс нахмурился.

– Думаешь… – он положил Артуру в рот еще одну ягоду – подушечка пальца пощекотала язык, и Артур машинально лизнул его палец. Ему все труднее было соображать ясно. – Думаешь, он специально меня нанял?

Артуру понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, на что Имс намекает, но потом его будто ледяной водой окатили, а виноград во рту показался невыносимо кислым. Может быть, Кобб специально нанял Имса – потому что узнал правду? Узнал… и решил отомстить? И Артур – Артур даже не проверил его как следует, потому это был приятель Имса, и, на первый взгляд, в деле не было опасности, и…

– Дай мне комп, – проскрипел он – и попытался выбраться из кровати, когда Имс не шевельнулся. – Пусти.

– Что? Нет! – Имс схватил его за колено. – Что на тебя нашло? Я вообще хотел сказать не про Кобба, а про этот чертов макет, который ведет себя так странно.

Артур задохнулся: опять? Опять Имс про этот макет, как будто Артуру нужно напоминание о его ошибках? Которых в последнее время он совершает слишком много! Так много, что Имс стал их замечать!

На Артура вдруг все навалилось: и неудачи с макетом, и косяк с Коббом, и тщательно запрятанные мысли о собственной посредственности. Грегори, который столкнул его с чердака – и которому Артур это позволил, поставив крест на погружении. Ощущение раздирающих его на части зубов и ногтей, и еще миллион маленьких и больших ошибок – даже посуда, которую он забыл вымыть позавчера, – всего этого было чересчур.

– Артур, Артур! – Имс встряхнул его, наваливаясь и удерживая на месте, и в первую секунду Артур запаниковал – но Имс держал бережно, а в глазах у него был испуг и сожаление, и Артур медленно выдохнул, обмякая: – Детка, прости, мне не стоило сейчас об этом говорить. Мне просто пришло в голову, что, может, дело не в тебе, понимаешь?

– Не во мне? – выдавил Артур.

– Может, все дело в Корнеги или в Коббе, – еще быстрее заговорил Имс, – ведь когда мы погружаемся вдвоем или втроем с Ариадной, то все в порядке, и только с ними возникают проблемы – может, дело вовсе не в том, что ты сновидец.

– А Грегори? – спросил он – и тут же пожалел, что не откусил себе язык. Он не собирался признаваться, это все ложное чувство безопасности от близости Имса, и мучительное нежелание врать, и чертовы гормоны, превращающие его в болтуна!

– Грегори? – тихо переспросил Имс. Его зрачки расширились, а пальцы на плече Артура сжались – не до боли, но ощутимо. – Что с Грегори?

– Ничего, – Артуру хотелось провалиться сквозь матрас, хотя он не сделал ничего плохого, но Имс так смотрел, будто сделал. – Ничего, просто у меня была его проекция – несколько раз, он ничего не делал, просто разговаривал, и это вообще неважно… мне не стоило об этом говорить, не знаю, почему я об этом сказал. Дай… дай мне, пожалуйста, мой компьютер.

Имс словно даже опешил – он продолжал смотреть, и от этого взгляда Артуру хотелось вылезти из кожи, будто он сплошное разочарование и сознался как минимум в измене, и одновременно он чувствовал злость на эти глупые мысли.

– Нет, – сказал Имс, – никакого компьютера.

– Но…

– Никакого компьютера, – прикосновения Имса внезапно стали нежнее, и теперь он не столь удерживал Артура на месте, сколь обнимал, – никакой работы, – наклонившись, он провел языком по груди Артура, задевая сосок – и тот вдруг забыл, как дышать. – И, – продолжал Имс, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, – никакого Грегори.

Его голова нырнула Артуру между ног, и если бы тот и захотел подумать о работе или Грегори, он все равно даже не вспомнил бы эти слова.

 

Артур выбрался из постели, стараясь не издать ни звука и не потревожить спящего Имса. Он чувствовал такую ужасную усталость, что едва мог шевелить руками и ногами, но тревоги и беспокойные мысли все равно не дали бы ему заснуть. Подхватив плед, он завернулся, стараясь согреться и хоть немного взбодриться: у него было слишком мало времени, чтобы терять его на дискомфорт.

Его компьютер лежал в гостиной, где Артур вчера его оставил, и терпеливо ждал работы. Артур забился в угол дивана, натягивая плед на ноги, на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, отдыхая, – и включил комп.

В чем бы ни была загадка Доминика Кобба, еще два дня она не подождет.

Он работал, пока не заболели глаза – и последней мыслью было, что надо вернуться в кровать к Имсу, и что скоро его снова накроет гоном, и что…

– Артур! – голос ввинчивался прямо в мозг, и Артур с трудом открыл глаза. Он весь горел и одновременно мерз, кожа зудела, как воспаленная, а в животе будто слон потоптался. – Артур!

Имс сердился на него – это Артур понял сразу, а еще – если Имс немедленно не прикоснется к нему, он просто умрет. Сжатые губы, потемневшие глаза – Имс сердился достаточно сильно, чтобы решить наказать Артура, и тот открыл уже рот, чтобы попросить прощения… а на самом деле, чтобы просто попросить – возможно, даже _умолять_ , – но в этот момент Имс скользнул вперед и сел на диван, выпутывая Артура из покрывала и усаживая к себе на колени. Он был голым, успокаивающе ласковым, несмотря на злые глаза и запах гнева, и Артур обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в плечо и позволяя сделать все самому.

 

Конечно, Артур не планировал возвращаться к Имсу – не после измены. Как до этого не планировал возвращаться к Грегори от Имса, как до этого не планировал уходить к Имсу от Грегори, и к концу этого кошмара Артур чувствовал себя вульгарной шлюхой, которая не может выбрать – и какие претензии он мог предъявлять Имсу после этого, какие обиды питать?

Стыд почему-то не избавлял от обиды.

Итак, он не планировал возвращаться к Имсу, а до этого не планировал возвращаться к Грегори, но у Грегори были ключи и желание поговорить. «Поговорить», так он это называл, и какую-то часть действительно занимали разговоры: о том, как порочно распутство, о том, что Грегори единственный, кто может выносить его недостатки, дурной характер и лень, о том, что измена Имса совершенно естественна, и еще множество вещей, которые Артур и так знал и совсем не хотел слушать.

Как будто у него был выбор.

Грегори так много для него сделал, он пытался его исправить – пытался, но не смог, и Артур хотел Имса, он хотел Имса, а Имс не полюбил его, и он опять все испортил.

Потом время разговоров закончилось, потом приходил Имс, потом Артур понял, что больше не может, он больше не может, он…

Грегори убьет его, понял он, открывая глаза. В любой день, возможно, даже сегодня – возможно, это уже произошло. Ему нужен тотем. Он не знает, как оказался в этой палате.

– Ты сам упал, – сказал Грегори. Он улыбался, но улыбка не достигала глаз. – Это был несчастный случай, у тебя была истерика – из-за психических проблем, так решил врач. – Он говорил, пока Артур проверял, целы ли его кости. – Тебе никто не поверит. Куда ты идешь?

– Нахуй отсюда, – если бы у Артура был пистолет, он бы выбил себе мозги – и, может, проснулся.

– Артур! – наконец среагировал Грегори, когда Артур уже выходил в коридор.

Если ему придется кого-нибудь убить, чтобы выйти отсюда, что ж, Артур знал, с кого начнет.

– Сэр? – забеспокоилась дежурная медсестра. – Что с вами?..

– Артур, вернись в палату! – Грегори схватил Артура за руку, но тот вырвался. Повернул ключ на пожарном щитке и распахнул дверцу.

– О, у меня истерика, мэм, – сказал он, вытаскивая топор. – Из-за психических проблем. И я, надо полагать, способен на что угодно.


	3. Chapter 3

– Ты что, хочешь сказать, что Доминик Кобб убил свою жену? – Ариадна с такой силой взмахнула стаканчиком с кофе, что расплескала его на свой стол.

Ойкнув, она принялась стряхивать жидкость с бумаг.

– Ничего подобного я не говорил, – возмутился Артур. – Я сказал только, что она покончила с собой при довольно странных обстоятельствах. Его подозревали, потому что он при этом присутствовал, да и до этого миссис Кобб жаловалась на угрозы с его стороны. Но кто-то хорошенько подчистил все следы обвинений.

– Само по себе это намекает, что вряд ли дело чисто, – заметил Имс. Он сегодня был на удивление молчалив и погружен в себя, и у Ариадны было ощущение, что Имсу вообще не хочется это все обсуждать, но работа есть работа.

– Вот это поворот, – восхищенно сказала она. Да, работу принял Артур, но по большей части это была «работа Имса», и она полностью оправдывала ожидания! Сначала зомби, теперь жена Кобба, и Ариадна совсем не удивится, если мистер Корнеги вдруг окажется правительственным агентом или иностранным шпионом. – Артур, а как ты _считаешь_ , он убийца?

– Я не знаю, – Артур разглядывал свои заметки так, словно там скрывалась истина. – Я плохо знаю Кобба, это приятель Имса… Но я знаю, что он очень любил свою жену. Конечно, мне сложно судить о чувствах постоянных, но я бы никогда на него не подумал. С другой стороны, если эта проекция в белом принадлежит ему, и она мешает ему – и нам – работать, и он не может ее убрать… Ну, я бы сказал, что он как минимум чувствует себя виноватым.

– Может, он просто свихнулся от горя, – рассудительно сказала Ариадна. Конечно, самой ей больше нравилась теория загадочного убийства, но приходилось рассматривать все варианты. В интересах дела.

– Свихнулся и перестал строить.

– В смысле? – не поняла Ариадна.

– Кобб архитектор, как ты, – пояснил Артур, – но он нанял не только Имса – хотя для этой работы хватило бы их вдвоем. Он нанял нас всех – и тебя, чтобы строить, и меня, чтобы быть сновидцем. Я думал, он просто не хочет делать лишнюю работу – Корнеги все равно согласен заплатить всем. Но… похоже, Кобб не хочет, чтобы его подсознание знало, что происходит во сне.

– И все равно что-то пошло не так, – пробормотала Ариадна. – Потому что он обязательно хотел погружаться.

То, что говорил Артур, имело смысл – как и все, что говорил Артур, впрочем. Ариадне нравился Кобб, сложно было представить его убийцей, но за свою не такую уж длинную криминальную карьеру она повидала много людей. Большинство их объектов, клиентов и дополнительных членов команды, которых иногда нанимал Артур, – большинство из них было не безгрешно.

– Мол его не любила, – негромко сказал Имс.

Обычно после выходных Имс просто светился счастьем и удовлетворением, и в первый год совместной работы Ариадна немало смущалась этого, – даже когда дела на работе шли неважно, он обязательно лип к Артуру, заигрывал и прикасался, и только слепой не догадался бы, как отлично он провел время. Но сегодня Имс был на себя не похож: задумчивый и почти печальный, да и работа, которую он сам же хотел принять, теперь явно не вызывала особенного энтузиазма.

– Это очень грустно, – сказала Ариадна. Она не знала покойную миссис Кобб, но невзаимные отношения – это всегда ужасно грустно для обеих сторон. – Думаешь, она могла из-за этого покончить с собой? Или… он мог ее из-за этого убить?

Теперь она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, обсуждая такие вещи. Будто сплетничала.

– Понятия не имею, – резко отозвался Имс.

– А какое тогда это имеет отношение к нам?

Артур вздохнул, как всегда, когда Имс вел себя неразумно, а Ариадна становилась слишком любопытной – то есть, по мнению Артура, едва ли не всегда.

– Есть одна проблема, – сказал он, и Ариадна сразу насторожилась. Когда Артур так говорил, проблема обычно бывала с большой буквы. – Есть небольшая вероятность, что Кобб специально нас нанял. Чтобы причинить Имсу неприятности, – в его обтекаемой формулировке «неприятности» тоже прозвучали заглавно. – Я не нашел никаких подтверждений, но это возможно. Причина личная, очень давняя и никак тебя не касается, но если это все подстава – ну, я думаю, ты должна знать.

Вау. Это было просто вау! – иностранный шпион померк перед этими новыми волнующими событиями. Кобб хочет подставить – а может, даже обокрасть! – Имса, и поэтому заманил их всех в сон с зомби и своей мертвой женой! Безумное описание немного привело Ариадну в чувство, и она спросила, стараясь звучать рассудительно:

– И что же, мы теперь откажемся от работы?

В наступившей тишине Артур повернулся к Имсу.

– Альфа? – ровно спросил он, и Ариадне померещился в его голосе намек на сарказм.

Имс поджал губы.

– Пока нет. Нет причин отказываться – но нам надо скорректировать план. Придется позвать химика и как-то решить проблему с разбрасыванием по макету. И приглядывать за Коббом.

– Я закольцевала все в своем макете, – вздохнула Ариадна, – но в прошлый раз – это был макет Артура. Я даже не уверена, что в сериале было такое место. Не знаю, что тут можно сделать.

– Сновидцем буду не я, – коротко сказал Артур – и ничего не добавил.

И Ариадна сочла за лучшее промолчать.

 

Работа была назначена на следующую пятницу, времени оставалось не так уж и много, и они погрузились в подготовку. На самом деле, Ариадне было нечего делать: она дополнила макет больницы несколькими секретными ходами и тайниками с оружием – последнее по настоянию Артура, а также оборудованием для интенсивной терапии и кое-какими лекарствами. Ариадна стала подозревать даже, что они там задержатся – не слишком веселая перспектива, учитывая ее роль Бэт.

Имс в макет не лез: он привез химика, Юсуфа – изменчивого парня, с которым они частенько работали, – с десяток раз спустился в сон один, хотя вроде как не готовил имитаций, а оставшееся время развлекал Кобба, и тот, судя по всему, был в полном восторге.

– Поссорились? – Юсуф спрятался за здоровенной колбой и мотнул головой в сторону Артура, который что-то печатал. Артур казался совершенно спокойным и сосредоточенным, но Юсуф славился нечеловеческой проницаемостью, так что Ариадна тоже уставилась на Артура, выискивая признаки огорчения.

Тот поежился и поднял на них взгляд, и Ариадна тут же отвернулась, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар.

– Нет. Но Имс сначала хотел, а теперь не хочет работать с Коббом, – шепотом сказала она, – а Артура мотает по макету во всякие безумные места вроде убежищ для жертв насилия и сараев.

Прозвучало точно как описание последних трех недель.

– О, – сказал Юсуф.

Это было не просто какое-то там «о», а очень значимое «о», но Ариадна уже по нахальной физиономии Юсуфа видела, что ничего не добьется: он был ужасно болтливым, но в то же время ужасно скрытным малым. В альфа-стадии больше скрытным, чем болтливым.

– Артур, – позвал Юсуф, – ты сегодня очень приятно пахнешь. Это шампунь?

– Хочешь себе такой? – улыбнулся Артур. – Или кому-то из своих милых возлюбленных?

– Может, хочу нового милого возлюбленного, – Юсуф отсалютовал колбой.

Артур рассмеялся. Он часто флиртовал с альфами и был очаровашкой, и после нескольких дней угрюмой работы это неожиданно порадовало Ариадну.

– Неужели открылись вакансии? – Артур откинулся на стуле, оценивающе разглядывая Юсуфа.

Юсуф утверждал, что у него два партнера-постоянных, мужчина и женщина, и якобы он поочередно проводит с ними по месяцу. Ариадна не знала, верить в эту бразильскую мелодраму или нет, но иногда Юсуф рассказывал очень убедительно.

– Нет у него вакансий, и это мой лосьон после бритья, – в дверях из соседней комнаты возник Имс, как ангел ревности и возмездия.

– Уверен? – засомневался Юсуф.

– Уверен? – передразнил Артур, поворачиваясь вместе со стулом.

Имс пожал плечами и подошел к нему, наклоняясь, касаясь носом щеки – и внезапно целуя глубоко и страстно. Ариадна слышала, как рядом хмыкнул Юсуф.

– Уверен, – пробормотал Имс, отрываясь.

Перевел взгляд на Юсуфа.

– Не благодари, – одними губами произнес тот.

 

Ариадна не считала себя слишком любопытной, нет, не-а – она просто была рациональной девушкой и предпочитала знать, что происходит вокруг нее. Просто на всякий случай. Первый же урок жизни, из зловонных глубин которого ее так здорово выручил Артур, многому ее научил.

Только поэтому она спросила Юсуфа, с которым ужинала во время их пятой работы вместе:

– Юсуф, а ты знаешь Грегори Саттона?

Юсуф, по ее представлениям, знал все и всех, и он был давним другом и Имса, и Артура, и наверняка уж в их-то знакомых разбирался.

– Извлекатель, – коротко ответил Юсуф, придирчиво выбирая между ржаной и пшеничной булочкой. – Раньше работал с Артуром, а что? Тебе его кто-то порекомендовал?

Прозвучало в точности как: «Кто был этот идиот?», и не-любопытство взыграло в Ариадне с новой силой.

– Просто слышала о нем от кого-то, – изо всех сил изображая равнодушие, ответила она. – Хороший? Ну, извлекатель?

– Когда-то был ничего, – Юсуф выбрал все же ржаную.

– А теперь?

– А теперь у него большие проблемы с поиском работы.

Ариадна припомнила солидного и уверенного в себе изменчивого, требующего разговора с Артуром.

– Он много ошибался? – спросила она.

– Один раз, но по-крупному, – Юсуф улыбнулся, но улыбочку эту Ариадна совсем не хотела бы увидеть адресованной себе. – И Артур с ним разобрался. А теперь, когда Артур забыл о нем, – Юсуф разломил булочку, – я подозреваю, что за него возьмется Имс. И это, – он протянул палец и прижал к губам Ариадны, – все вопросы на сегодня, Ари.

 

*

Вечером в четверг напряжение достигло критической точки. Имса бесило все, и еще больше бесило, что бесит, и, как он ни старался сдерживаться, любой громкий звук или резкое движение выводили его из себя. Он боялся завтрашней работы – и боялся это признавать, и, поймав себя на третьем замечании Артуру, он просто спрятался в спальне, чтобы не доводить дело до ссоры.

Ему иррационально хотелось довести дело до ссоры.

– Альфа? – Артур приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь – осторожно, будто Имс мог сделать что-нибудь непредсказуемое. – Имс, ты будешь есть?

Обычно еду готовил Имс, и то, что сегодня Артур предпочел сделать все сам, лишь бы не трогать его, только сильнее раздражало.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Артур, я не хочу, чтобы ты завтра погружался в сон.

– Что? – опешил Артур.

– Я не хочу, – повторил Имс. Призрак Грегори маячил на задворках разума, но Имс не хотел признаваться в своих страхах, и он судорожно искал подходящие объяснения. – Вдруг тебя опять куда-то забросит? Вдруг будет как в прошлый раз?

– Я пятьдесят раз извинился! – отмер Артур. – Имс, это что, какое-то наказание, которого я не понимаю, или каприз, или…

– Я просто не хочу рисковать!

– Ты будешь сновидцем! Ты не можешь мне указывать, как делать мою работу!

– Вообще-то, могу!

– Да иди ты к черту, альфа!

И он хотел избежать ссоры, мельком подумал Имс, – и вот, пожалуйста, а в следующее мгновение он открыл рот и брякнул:

– Ты и с Грегори так разговаривал? – он тут же прижал руки ко рту, как в детстве, когда говорил что-то, о чем стоило молчать, но было уже поздно. Какие-то незнакомые Имсу внутренние демоны дергали его за язык, лишь бы вызвать у Артура реакцию, лишь бы вскрыть уже этот застарелый гнойник – но все равно это было ужасно, и грубо, и отвратительно.

Артур побледнел. Он зашел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, приблизился к Имсу, и на какое-то мгновение тому показалось, что Артур сейчас даст ему в челюсть.

– Как будто ты не знаешь, – сказал Артур. Он явно не собирался бить Имса – он вообще казался каким-то чересчур спокойным, почти безразличным.

– Нет, Артур, – Имс обхватил голову руками, – я не знаю! Ты никогда мне не говорил, потому что это не мое дело, и я не должен в это лезть, и ты сам со всем разберешься.

– Ты не то чтобы настойчиво расспрашивал.

Потому что Мол, потому что, заводя разговор о Грегори, Имс неизбежно должен был говорить и о Мол, а он не мог – ведь из-за Мол Артур ушел от него, ушел назад к Грегори, и…

– Потому что он был везде, потому что ты любил его, а я просто подвернулся, потому что, потому что… – Имс иссяк и замолчал.

– Наверное, я его любил, – сказал Артур после паузы, – я не помню, Имс. А он меня избивал – это правда, которую тебе так хотелось услышать? Но я с этим справился, я справился, у меня нет проблем с Грегори, – Артур наклонился и заглянул ему в глаза, – уже несколько лет. Это у тебя проблемы с Грегори, Имс, – а у меня, похоже, проблемы с тобой.

Он ушел, оставив Имса кипящим от стыда, и странного облегчения – он наконец-то смог произнести это имя, – и от разочарования, потому что ему столько еще хотелось сказать, но он не смел, и от гнева – на Грегори, и на Артура, и на себя.

 

Конечно, потом он привел себя в порядок, сделал дыхательные упражнения и пошел извиняться, и Артур сделал вид, что простил его – по крайней мере, он не ушел спать на диван, чего Имс втайне опасался, – но сегодня между ними все равно была прохладца, и она сводила Имса с ума. И утром за кофе, и принимая душ, и в машине он все репетировал про себя разговор с Артуром, который не привел бы к ссоре, – и это вместо того, чтобы думать о работе, и лица Кобба и Корнеги не вызвали у него ничего, кроме досады.

– Давайте скорее начнем, – сказал он и открыл ПЭСИВ, и если кто-то удивился его дурным манерам, то вслух они ничего не сказали.

Когда Имс открыл глаза, в первый момент он почувствовал облегчение: это был тот самый макет, что они собирались ставить, а значит, дела уже шли неплохо.

Артура не было. Имс задержал дыхание, чтобы не заорать – Кобб, Ариадна и Корнеги были рядом с ним, вооруженные и настороженные, лаборатория вокруг была именно тем местом, куда они планировали попасть, вот только Артура опять выкинуло непонятно куда.

– Где мы? – спросил Кобб.

В сериале этого места не существовало, они с Ариадной специально решили создать дополнительные этажи, чтобы иметь небольшую фору – и, что ж, основной трудностью теперь было проникнуть в занятое проекциями пространство. И если про защитников-людей все было известно, то заполняющие больницу зомби были неизвестным фактором, а Имс, как сновидец, не сомневался, что зомби будут.

– Мемориальная больница Харрисона, – сказал он. Откровенная ложь, но в лаборатории не было окон, а когда Кобб поймет правду, его проекция уже не успеет помешать. – Двигаемся.

– А Артур? – спросила Ариадна негромко.

– Догонит.

План у них был очень простой: добраться до сейфа и посмотреть, не вскрыт ли он. Имс, вскрывший за свою карьеру десятки сейфов, ни секунды не сомневался, что все получится – если они смогут дойти. То, что Корнеги был с ними и технически не против, только усложняло дело: милитаризированные проекции заранее знали о том, что происходит.

Место для сейфа они определили заранее, оно совпадало с сейфом для лекарств, ключ от которого был у Ариадны – в сериале Бэт получила их от местной тиранши. Оставалось только спуститься вниз, отвлечь или перебить проекции, и готово! – они получают гонорар.

– Ключ у меня, – шепотом сказала Ариадна. Имс кивнул – отлично. Ключ был их страховкой, на самом деле они не собирались открывать сейф (не то чтобы Имсу в голову не приходила такая мысль), – гарантией, что сам сейф существует. – Имс, это значит, что они привезли Чарльза.

– Что? – не понял Имс.

Он прислушивался к малейшему шороху: пока коридоры казались пустыми, но проекции были тут, он не видел их, но чувствовал их присутствие за перекрытиями со всех сторон – возбужденные, они ждали нарушителей. Юсуф подлил Корнеги успокоительного, «волшебный коктейльчик», как он сказал, и пока их и правда не пытались растерзать на куски – Корнеги выглядел спокойным и собранным, – но это был вопрос времени.

– Чарльза привезли, – прошелестела Ариадна. Ее взгляд тоже метался между стенами и потолком, сканировал все вокруг, и оружие она держала наготове, – Бэт получила ключи, когда патрульные сбили Чарльза и привезли его в больницу, и его не хотели лечить. Он был в коме, ты помнишь?

Имс споткнулся о какой-то мусор, и, словно в ответ, за стеной что-то загрохотало – и через открытую дверь палаты в коридор выбрался зомби. Когда-то он, должно быть, был врачом, если судить по остаткам белого халата и нелепой, сбившейся на одно ухо шапочке.

– Не стрелять, – приказал Имс.

Вытащив нож, он шагнул вперед – и едва успел вогнать лезвие в голову неожиданно резвого зомби. Тот навалился на Имса, обдавая зловонием, и сполз на пол. Не самое мерзкое, что Имс делал в своей жизни, но весьма близко к тому.

Артур внизу… в коме? Имс не стал бы беспокоиться при нормальном погружении, но тут все шло наперекосяк, и что, если этот странный сон может на самом деле навредить Артуру? Мысль была парадоксальная, они ничего не принимали, кроме самого обычного сомнацина, – и все равно от этой мысли не удавалось избавиться.

– В вашем сейфе, – сказал он Корнеги, – там лежат лекарства.

Корнеги не отрывал взгляда от убитого зомби.

– Какие?

– Сильнодействующие, – Имс медленно выдохнул, – они точно помогают от комы.

– Супер, – отозвался Корнеги.

Теперь звуки слышались отовсюду, и Имс толкнул Корнеги, вынуждая двигаться вперед – побыстрее, туда, где они устроили запасную лестницу, тайный ход на два этажа вниз. Поворот, второй, в коридоре сзади – там, откуда они только что пришли, – загрохотала опрокинутая каталка, и Имс резко остановился, в шоке разглядывая то, что было перед ним.

«Не открывать, мертвые внутри». Вместо их тайного хода, заветной двери вниз – к сейфу и к Артуру – коридор перекрывали эти чертовы врата ада с чертовой надписью, и серые пальцы торчали из щели по всей высоте, шевелились, пытаясь добраться до живых.

– Это даже я помню, – выдохнул Корнеги.

– Господи, – отозвалась Ариадна.

Макет менялся, но думать об этом не было времени. Имс схватил Корнеги за локоть и повлек в ближайший коридор – к лестнице, которая существовала в сериале. Вряд ли там их ждет теплый прием, но шахта лифта была еще хуже.

– Имс, это не больница Харрисона, – вдруг остановился Кобб. – Ты меня обманул?

– Отгадай почему? – ответил Имс резко. – Посмотри, что ты сделал с макетом!

Дверь на лестничную площадку казалась невредимой, и Имс глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем протянул руку и повернул ручку – и замер, когда Кобб внезапно положил руку ему на предплечье.

– Я просто хотел немного заработать, – он был бледен, но на скулах горели пятна румянца, – у меня маленькие дети.

Имс отпихнул его и открыл дверь. Он Кобба не винил – кто бы рассказал, что проекция мертвой жены портит работу? – но и понимать был не обязан.

– Ты правда ее убил? – спросил он.

Он ждал, что что-то внутри отзовется, какая-то боль – когда-то ему нравилась Мол, и, честно, ему было не плевать, если Кобб убил ее – и в то же время плевать. Сейчас он действительно ни о чем не мог думать, кроме окончания работы.

И Артура.

Внутри было темно, и Имс включил фонарик – тонкий луч заплясал по стенам. Воняло мертвечиной, грязью и спиртом, запах такой сильный, что в глазах слезилось, но Имс решительно двигался вперед – вниз, – смаргивая слезы.

– Нет, – Кобб шел прямо за ним, следом Корнеги, и замыкала шествие Ариадна, – я бы никогда… я бы не смог! Я просто хотел, чтобы она меня любила.

Куль мусора на повороте лестницы зашевелился, и Имс задержал дыхание, пальцы на рукояти ножа вспотели – но из тряпья выскочила крыса и крупными прыжками унеслась в темноту.

– Я ничего плохого не хотел, я бы в жизни не причинил ей зла, – Кобб будто бы и не заметил заминки, – я думал, мы можем любить друг друга вечно… – Имс не слушал, не собирался слушать, но слова сами по себе ввинчивались в уши, и ни Ариадна, ни Корнеги – никто – не пытался заставить Кобба замолчать. – А теперь она не хочет… – еще одна куча шевельнулась, и высунувшаяся оттуда рука заскребла обломанными ногтями по ботинку Имса – пока тот не прикончил зомби, – …уходить.

Они стояли перед дверью.

Имс обтер руку о край куртки, глубоко вдохнул и повернул ручку.

 

– Ты ждешь поезда, – сказала она, – куда он тебя увезет? Куда?

Она стояла посреди коридора, в белой робе, а не платье, – точно такая же, как Имс ее помнил, – и рядом стоял Артур в голубой пижаме, Грегори Саттон крепко держал его за локоть, сзади щетинились оружием проекции. Чертовски похоже на сцену из сериала – и все, о чем Имс мог думать: какое счастье, им не понадобятся лекарства из сейфа. Им не понадобятся лекарства.

– Да, Имс, куда? – спросил Грегори.

– Далеко-далеко, – сдавленным голосом подсказал Кобб.

– Подальше от тебя, мудак, – перевел Имс.

Грегори рассмеялся. Словно у них тут встреча старых друзей.

– Она ничего не знает, Имс, – сказал Артур.

Мол улыбнулась:

– Я знаю достаточно.

– Она ничего не знает, ничего из того, что было после милитаризации, ничего…

– Помолчи, Артур, – потребовал Грегори.

– Ваш сейф никто не трогал, мистер Корнеги, – Артур попытался высвободиться, но Грегори держал крепко, – мне очень жаль.

– Жаль? – не понял Корнеги, – но почему?

Зато Имс понял. Подняв нож, он повернулся – и ударил Кобба в грудь. Тот беззвучно осел на пол, и секунду Имс ждал криков и переполоха, но царила тишина.

Мол не исчезла – она все так же стояла и улыбалась, как кукла, как прилипший к месту персонаж в компьютерной игре.

– Это не его проекция, – сказал Артур то, что Имсу уже было понятно, – и не твоя.

– Замолчи, Артур, – повторил Грегори настойчиво.

– Это вообще не проекция.

Звук пощечины на мгновение заставил Имса забыть, что он во сне – он шагнул вперед, и поднял пистолет, и выстрелил бы, несмотря на щелчки затворов, но Артур частично загораживал Грегори, и Имс ни за что на свете не хотел бы попасть по нему.

Артур расхохотался, и если кто и походил сейчас на безумную проекцию, так это он. Потерев ладонью щеку, он взглянул на пальцы, словно на них должен был остаться след, и повернулся, и только сейчас Имс заметил у него в руке топор.

– Думаешь, я не подготовился? – спросил Артур весело. – Это зомбиапокалипсис, дорогой.

 

Тогда, шесть лет назад, Артур – естественно – не убил Грегори пожарным топором, и нельзя сказать, что Имс не сожалел об этом. Проще было бы справиться с неизбежными неприятностями, которые повлек бы за собой такой эксцентричный поступок, чем мириться с существованием Саттона. Имс думал, что попытка проломить кому-то голову – достаточный повод вычеркнуть психа из своей жизни, но Артур считал иначе.

Точнее, Имс не знал, что считал Артур, потому что тот снял новую квартиру и не пускал Имса на порог, и понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы хотя бы поговорить с ним.

– Прости меня, – сказал Имс, – это никогда больше не повториться. Вернись ко мне, и я все исправлю.

Артур почему-то его простил.

Поначалу Имс хотел поговорить: обсудить Мол, обсудить свое раскаяние и то, что Артур так охотно вернулся к бывшему, вообще хоть что-то обсудить… Но сначала Артур поправлялся, потом Имс выбирал подходящий момент, потом репетировал речь… Потом они перестали об этом вспоминать, и Имсу совсем не хотелось напоминать Артуру о своей ошибке. Ведь все было в порядке.

Все было в порядке.

Грегори досаждал Артуру, и тот позволял ему досаждать – и не позволял Имсу вмешиваться, хотя тот очень. Хотел. Вмешаться.

– Я пытаюсь решить все как взрослый человек, – говорил Артур, – осталось много финансовых проблем, много дел и связей, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя тоже были проблемы.

Такой рациональный, такой неестественно рассудительный, и это бесило, бесило, _бесило_.

Но после пары скандалов Артур внял и прекратил все дела с Грегори. Имс знал – не от Артура – что это стоило ему денег и хлопот, но все равно был рад. Потом Имс узнал – не от Артура, конечно, – что жизнь и карьера Грегори быстро пошла под откос. Потом он подумал, что и сам может помочь этому откосу…

Наверное, думал он, глядя на изувеченный труп проекции Грегори, наверное, им давно стоило поговорить.

 

*

– Вы хотите сказать, что у меня в голове что-то поломалось? – Корнеги производил на Артура впечатление человека мягкого и покладистого, но сейчас он явно собирался превозмочь эти черты своего характера и даже опуститься до насилия.

Артур скрестил ноги и благодарно улыбнулся Юсуфу, подавшему ему стакан с какой-то лекарственной смесью от головной боли. Артур не знал, что там намешано, и предпочитал не выяснять – достаточно того, что снадобья Юсуфа почти всегда действовали.

– Нет, мистер Корнеги, – а вот Имс был сладкий, как сахарозаменитель. – Просто вы некоторым образом… заразились. Когда мистер Кобб поставил вам милитаризацию, он невольно поделился проекцией, и постепенно она немного все перестроила, – Имс пошевелил пальцами, как будто этот милый жест мог смягчить то, что он говорил, – и когда скончалась ваша супруга, то из-за стресса…

– Из-за стресса у меня в голове теперь до конца жизни будут обитать эти чертовы мертвецы в компании сумасшедшей женщины с поездом?! Я не могу спать! Мне везде уже мерещатся эти зомби!

Артур отпил из стакана, не сводя взгляда с Кобба. Тот сидел в кресле, уронив голову на руки, и не произнес ни слова с момента пробуждения. Наверное, он больше никогда не сможет работать во сне – Артур пытался представить себя на его месте и не мог, настолько это было ужасно.

Если это и правда он что-то сделал с Мол, то захочет ли Имс отомстить?

– Мистер Корнеги, мы сделали то, для чего нас наняли, – увещевал тем временем Имс. О, Артур и не сомневался, что он сможет выцарапать гонорар. – Остальное вам лучше обсуждать с мистером Коббом.

– Обсуждать? – Корнеги хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. – Артур, Артур – вы не знаете, где можно нанять киллера?

– Знаю…

– Артур! – встрял Имс, и Артур спешно уставился в свой стакан. Он чувствовал себя каким-то подвешенным, голова раскалывалась, а Юсуф наверняка добавил в зелье что-нибудь расслабляющее и развязывающее язык. Артур забыл, что они мирные ученые. – Мистер Корнеги, мы…

– А почему ты был Шейном, Имс? – вдруг спросил Кобб.

Имс моргнул, и Артур задержал дыхание: вряд ли Коббу стоило знать истинный ответ.

– Наверное, мое подсознание решило, что лидер из тебя никакой, – ответил Имс.

– Я подожду в машине, – тихо сказал Артур, залпом допивая зелье и поднимаясь.

Ему невыносимо хотелось домой, подальше от Кобба, и от Корнеги, и даже от Ариадны с Юсуфом. Он не знал, как Корнеги будет решать свою проблему, и как Кобб будет решать проблему с Корнеги, и как Имс будет решать проблему с гонораром – и ему было плевать. Забравшись на пассажирское сидение, он откинул голову на подлокотник и закрыл глаза.

Когда он очнулся в палате, то сразу все понял: больница в Атланте, и он в роли Чарльза, и тело болело точно так, как будто его сбила машина. Еще сильнее болела голова.

– Ты сам упал, – сказал Грегори, – с моста, тебя столкнули зомби. Несчастный случай – неудивительно, ты не умеешь о себе заботиться.

– Точно, – согласился Артур. Если Грегори – его проекция, то будет ли он защищать его от проекций Корнеги или – учитывая их отношения – наоборот, поможет им расправиться с Артуром?

И почему его опять куда-то закинуло, если сновидец Имс?

Артур открыл глаза в машине и попытался вспомнить все, что происходило во сне, – ощущая, как будто все и в самом деле _было во сне_ , как бы глупо это ни звучало: события, перемежаемые головной болью, и его истерическое веселье, и призрак Мол, болтающей, болтающей без остановки, и Грегори с его:

– Куда ты пойдешь? Куда тебе идти?

Артур прекрасно помнил только одно: как он размозжил Грегори голову топором.

Возможно, стоило проделать это в реальности.

Возможно, Имс помог бы ему сбежать из тюрьмы.

Дверца открылась, и Имс опустился на сиденье рядом, пристегнул ремень.

– Имс, ты помог бы мне сбежать из тюрьмы? – спросил Артур.

– Ты не попал бы в тюрьму, – Имс на него не смотрел, он смотрел только вперед, заводя машину, и Артур отвернулся.

– Я опять оказался не там, – сказал он тихо. Словно Имс мог этого не заметить.

– Это вирус у Корнеги в голове, – Имс вырулил со стоянки, – он вытворял чертовщину с макетом, делал все неуправляемым. Скорее всего, он и у нас многое позаимствовал, когда мы в первый раз погрузились.

– Но выкинуло только меня, – Артур хотел добавить, что только у него была личная проекция, его личный Грегори, но ему было слишком стыдно, – у вас все получилось.

Имс хлопнул ладонью по рулю.

– Хватит! У всех были проблемы, перестань себя винить.

– Лучше я буду винить себя и исправлять ошибки, чем меня начнешь винить ты, – сказал Артур, и получилось слишком уж едко.

– Я тебя ни в чем не виню! – Имс вцепился в руль, и у Артура вдруг возникло жуткое сосущее чувство – что они ссорятся, а он даже не понимает почему. – Можно подумать, я замечаю какие-то там ошибки.

– Потому что я их не делаю. Когда делаю, ты очень даже замечаешь. Думаешь, это так просто – все время стараться, работать больше всех, быстрее всех? Не разочаровывать тебя? – Артур сообразил, что он несет, и прикусил палец. Он убьет Юсуфа – убьет! Он просил что-то от головной боли, а не сыворотку правды!

– Разочаровывать? Что? Да что ты вообще… – Имс повернулся к нему, но вовремя вспомнил, что он за рулем, и вновь перенес внимание на дорогу. – Нет. Нет, мы не будем говорить об этом в машине.

Артур предпочел бы вообще об этом не говорить, но спорить с Имсом, когда тот и так злится, он не хотел. Он чувствовал себя подавленным, слегка дезориентированным, и это сердило и огорчало одновременно: Артур всегда гордился тем, что контролирует свои чувства, свою жизнь. И вот одна дурацкая, не такая уж сложная работа, пара ссор с Имсом из-за проблем шестилетней давности да навязчивая, но в принципе безобидная проекция, – и весь его контроль вылетел в трубу.

До конца дороги никто из них не произнес ни слова.

 

– Артур, – Имс возник в дверях кухни, переступил с ноги на ногу, разглядывая, как Артур моет руки, – Артур, давай поговорим?

– Не хочется, – честно ответил Артур.

Имс вздохнул. Потер лоб, отступая, но потом вновь заходя на кухню, и Артур давно не видел его таким нервозным, таким выбитым из колеи.

– Артур, – он словно бы решился, подошел к Артуру и выключил воду. Взял полотенце, осторожно вытирая Артуру руки и не глядя в глаза. – Омега, детка… Нам надо поговорить.

– Нет, не надо.

– Я не хочу закончить как Кобб, Артур.

– Может, это я тебя убью, – Артур попытался пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но вышло не смешно, и Имс не улыбнулся, и Артур вспомнил топор – недаром Грегори говорил, что ему место в психушке.

– Убьешь и вернешься к Грегори? – неожиданно жестко спросил Имс. – Опять?

Артур высвободил руки.

– Я никогда не вернусь к Грегори.

– В прошлый раз вернулся – несмотря на то, что он с тобой делал. Почему, Артур, я не могу понять – почему? Почему ты вообще ему позволял? Ты ему руки мог вырвать – я не могу представить, чтобы кто-то безнаказанно ударил тебя, а ты разрешал какому-то неудачнику бить себя постоянно?

– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Артур. Все это было слишком сложно, чтобы объяснять Имсу, слишком болезненно. Отвернувшись, он вцепился в ближайшую кастрюлю, не представляя, что будет с ней делать – и едва не выронил, когда Имс схватил его за плечи и резко повернул к себе.

– Нет, мое. Нет, мое, Артур! – Имс явно не собирался останавливаться, не собирался прекращать этот разговор. – Я делал вид, что не мое, потому что иначе пришлось бы говорить о Мол, а я трусил, – но на самом деле мое! Этот мудак бил тебя, а я разрешал тебе молчать, и мне стыдно – так что скажи мне, Артур, почему ты от него не уходил? И почему ты к нему вернулся?

– Я к нему не возвращался. Просто у него были ключи от моей квартиры, и… – Артур смутился – откровенность вызывала и боль, и странное облегчение. – Имс, он знал обо всех моих недостатках – и не бросал меня. Да, его многое во мне не устраивало, но он знал меня лучше всех, он привел меня в этот бизнес, когда мне было семнадцать, научил – и, по крайней мере, мне не приходилось притворяться. Грегори выносил мои косяки, мой характер, он давал мне шанс исправиться, он не сразу начал меня…

Он запнулся, потому что у Имса было такое лицо – будто у Артура выросло две головы, и обе уродливые.

– Исправиться? – процедил Имс. – У тебя был перелом костей черепа.

– Поэтому я и угрожал ему! – правильно Артур не хотел начинать этот разговор. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно. – Думаешь, я идиот? Думаешь, не понимаю, что Грегори зашел слишком далеко? Думаешь, мне нравится насилие?

– Я не знаю!

– Мне больше некуда было идти! Я чувствовал себя неудачником, совершенно безнадежным, я так старался, и все было зря, себя не переделаешь. Господи, Имс, мне было двадцать! Это сейчас я лучше был бы один, а тогда меня убивало, что меня никто не захочет взять, что _ты_ не захотел меня взять. А Грегори согласен был терпеть меня и мои ошибки. Да, это глупо звучит, и я уже давно понял, что он не желал мне добра, и порвал с ним отношения, это все в прошлом, но…

– Это не глупо звучит, – медленно сказал Имс. У него был очень странный голос и странное лицо, и он так сильно пах яростью, что Артур невольно отступил. Он не боялся Имса, но Имс был его альфой, и вызывать его гнев было мучительно неприятно. – Это звучит как полный абсолютный бред! Я понятия не имею, про какие такие ошибки этот закомплексованный засранец тебе втирал, я никаких ошибок в тебе не вижу, зато я видел десятки людей, готовых целовать тебе ноги, лишь бы ты им улыбнулся или согласился с ними поработать. Да я сам из таких! Разве я говорил, что меня что-то не устраивает?

– Лучше бы ты говорил, – с горечью ответил Артур. – Имс, я тогда готов был тебе тапочки носить, что угодно, чтобы угодить – я бы выслушал все претензии, ох, Имс, я боялся рот раскрывать, лишь бы не сказать что-то, что тебе не понравится, и сутками работать бесплатно, да я бы тебе бить себя позволил – и ты все равно нашел кого-то получше. Все было зря. Грегори был отстойной опорой, но тогда я плохо соображал.

Имс побагровел, и какое-то мгновение Артуру казалось, что он сейчас начнет орать или сделает что-нибудь еще более разрушительное.

– Я – бить тебя? – прошипел Имс. – Я?.. Черт, Артур, ты думаешь, я переспал с ней из-за каких-то там твоих ошибок? Черт, мне даже говорить об этом противно – потому что это моя вина, моя, я виноват, что изменил! Она не была лучше, да я даже не уверен, что такое возможно, и у этого не было никакой разумной причины, которую ты зачем-то пытаешься найти! Это просто случилось!

– Я тебе не верю, – тихо сказал Артур. Он весь дрожал от напряжения, и он не хотел слушать, что Имс тогда изменил _просто так_ , что дело даже не в том, что Артур не смог вовремя исправиться. – Ты что, в любой момент можешь снова это сделать?

– Что? – ошарашенно спросил Имс.

– Это просто случилось, и если ты будешь расстроен, или недоволен, или еще что-то – ты снова с кем-нибудь переспишь?

Имс махнул рукой, сметая со стола кружки и заварочный чайник, и все это с грохотом свалилось на пол. Артур отпрянул, чтобы не наступить на осколки.

– Расстроен или недоволен?! Я был пьян, я ревновал к Грегори, я его ненавидел и хотел расправиться, а ты мне не давал – потому что это якобы не мое дело. Твоя жизнь – не мое дело! Меня это убивало, как будто я что-то временное, незначительное, как будто я не имею право даже задавать вопросы, не то что принимать участие. У меня никогда до тебя не было серьезных отношений, я боялся быть слишком навязчивым, отпугнуть тебя, но и с Грегори мириться было невыносимо! Но я никогда так больше не сделаю! Никогда! Я отдал ей все деньги, что получил за ту работу, я бы душу продал, чтобы ты не узнал. Но ты все равно узнал, – выдохнул Имс, внезапно остывая. – Ты все равно как-то узнал.

– Мне сказала Мол, – Артур помнил этот разговор, и как у него все внутренности сжались в комок и замерзли, и как он искал любые причины не верить – потому что ну не мог же Грегори быть прав и в этом.

Имс несколько секунд молчал, словно переваривая. Его злость постепенно развеивалась, словно вытекала, впитываясь в лужу чая на полу и прохладный воздух на кухне.

– Если бы я только мог все вернуть, – сказал он наконец, – я бы никогда тебя не обидел. Я бы никогда не позволил тебе вернуться к нему. Ты мог умереть, он мог бы убить тебя, и все из-за нескольких часов, которые я даже не помню, это сводит меня с ума, Артур. Сводит с ума. Я не мог об этом говорить – я думал, а что, если ты пожалеешь, что простил меня тогда? Что, если ты передумаешь? И ты еще говоришь о каких-то своих ошибках? – Имс обошел осколки на полу и приблизился к Артуру, осторожно протянул руку – будто боялся, что тот укусит его или сбежит, – и погладил по щеке. – Иди отдохни. Я приберу тут и приготовлю ужин, хорошо?

Артур хотел поспорить, но потом просто кивнул и вышел.

В спальне было теплее, он сел на кровать – оглушенный разговором и всеми событиями сегодняшнего дня и вообще последнего месяца, растерянный. Он думал о Грегори, и как так вышло, что все эти годы он не вспоминал про него, а Имс вспоминал. Он думал о Мол: зачем она вышла замуж за Кобба, которого не любила, и зачем переспала с Имсом, и зачем рассказала об этом Артуру – и о Коббе, о том, убил ли он свою жену или просто сошел с ума от невзаимности и ее смерти.

Артур думал об Имсе, и что они любили друг друга, любили – и что с ним Артур никогда не чувствовал себя ничтожеством.

А еще о том, что ему совсем не хочется сейчас отдыхать в одиночестве.

– Альфа, – позвал он, застывая на пороге кухни и разглядывая, как Имс вытирает пол. Артур любил уборку, его возбуждало это зрелище.

– М? – Имс поднял голову.

– У меня полно недостатков, – сообщил Артур, – я совсем не идеален. Меня это нервирует, иногда пугает. Я бываю грубым, придираюсь по пустякам.

– Подумаешь, – Имс вновь принялся за пол.

– И я жадный.

– Меня это устраивает.

– И в том деле с Фоксом – я накосячил, – Артур сжал край двери, но усилием воли заставил свои пальцы разжаться. – Я реально накосячил.

– Я знаю, Артур, – мягко сказал Имс. – Я знаю, что ты живой человек. Мне это нравится, ты мне нравишься. Если бы еще ты все-таки простил мне Мол…

– Я вернулся к тебе, – Артур подошел ближе, опустился на пол, отобрал у Имса тряпку – и поцеловал его. – Я сказал, что простил, а среди моих недостатков – очень хреновая способность врать.

– Это я бы скорее назвал достоинством, – сказал Имс и поцеловал его в ответ.


	4. Эпилог

– Нет, я не буду это делать только потому, что ты так сказал! – рявкнул Имс и хлопнул папку с набросками на стол – так громко, что Ариадна подпрыгнула.

У них не было работы, и, серьезно, они заслужили небольшой отдых после «Дела с зомби», как его называла Ариадна – и только Артуру с его заморочками могло прийти в голову назначить совещание на самый худший день за все два месяца их долбаного цикла.

День, когда они оба были альфами.

– Да неужели? – процедил Артур. Подошел к столу Имса и пихнул бумаги так, что они едва не разлетелись. – Убери! Альфа, убери!

– Ты невыносим, – сказал Имс.

Ариадне захотелось подойти и облить их обоих водой – и посмотреть, что будет. Странное чувство сродни мазохизму или тяге лизнуть железо на морозе.

Артур несколько мгновений смотрел на него, прищурившись, потом молча развернулся и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Имс глубоко вздохнул раз, другой, третий – и пошел за ним.

– И что, совещание закончено? – пробормотала себе под нос Ариадна.

Она хотела домой, вообще-то. А вместо этого сидит тут и ждет, пока они выясняют, кто же больше альфа среди двух альф. Подождав пару минут, она все же решила, что с нее достаточно.

– Эй, можно я пойду домой, – она заглянула в соседнюю комнату, – эй, Артур… Ой! Боже, простите!

Слишком много голой плоти. Слишком много голой плоти в офисе, и какого хрена – позвать ее на работу, чтобы потом уйти и трахаться на столе?

– Я потребую прибавку к зарплате, – мстительно сказала она.

– Нет, – сказал Артур.

– Да, – сказал Имс. – Да?

Молчание.

– Да, – наконец сказал Артур.

 

*

Имс как раз ставил на стол Артура чашку с чаем и тарелочку с сэндвичем, когда телефон зазвонил.

– На ресепшене говорят, к нам посетитель, – сказала Ариадна. Лицо у нее было любопытное и настороженное одновременно, и Имс невольно подобрался. – Отгадайте, кто?

– Надеюсь, не Кобб? – спросил Имс прежде, чем успел подумать.

Он правда, на самом деле надеялся, что это не Кобб. Никаких больше мертвых женщин. Никаких загадок про поезд. Ни за что.

– Это мистер Корнеги, – ответила Ариадна как раз в тот момент, когда дверь офиса приоткрылась, и внутрь зашел Корнеги. В приятном темно-синем костюме, пахнущий одеколоном и омегой, он казался еще более мягким и обходительным, чем Имс запомнил его. И пялился исключительно на Артура.

– Здравствуйте, Артур, – улыбнулся он.

– Здравствуйте, Корнеги, – отозвался Имс, пока Артур не успел ответить, и присел на край стола Артура. – Чем можем служить?

Он припомнил вопрос про киллера, и не затем ли пришел Корнеги?

– Я бы хотел вас нанять, – сказал Корнеги. – Этот бардак в моей голове… Я бы хотел вас нанять, чтобы попробовать это исправить. Мистер Кобб не уверен, что сможет сделать это один. Пожалуйста, Артур – скажите «да».

 

*

– Поверить не могу, что ты меня уговорил, – Артур уселся поудобнее, и он старался говорить спокойно и медленно, чтобы до Имса доходил смысл слов. – Поверить не могу, что ты спорил при посторонних, омега.

И он с размаху хлопнул Имса по ягодице. Звук получился сочный, и Артур сам успел покрыться потом и задрожать от возбуждения, а Имс просто взвыл в подушку и задрал задницу выше.

– Ох, я так виноват, – прохрипел он, – я бы сказал, что больше не буду, но…

Артур снова шлепнул его. С воспитанием пора было заканчивать, точно, его самоконтроль трескался и осыпался, а задница Имса – горячая и ждущая – была слишком близко, чтобы ограничиваться одними шлепками.

– Хотя бы постарайся, – наставительно – ну, как получалось, – сказал он. Наклонился, касаясь языком красных следов от ладони, закрывая глаза.

– Зато… – выдохнул Имс – и закончил длинным стоном, когда Артур скользнул языком между ягодиц. Дернув бедрами, он снова застонал – и все же закончил: – Зато ты… наконец… Господи, альфа, сделай так еще раз!.. Зато ты… ты…

– Я что? – отстранился Артур, чем вызвал еще один стон – на этот раз разочарованный.

– Зато ты наконец купишь мне новую машину, – сказал Имс.

И засмеялся.


End file.
